Xandir and the Cyber Chase
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Jamie gets an email from his old friend in college, Eric Staufer, to come visit the State University to try out his new video game he created featuring Mystery Inc, so Jamie brings Mike along and she invites her video game friend Xandir, but they are all in for an adventure when they end up inside of the game and must go up against The Phantom Virus. Will they escape?
1. Chapter 1

At the Mazinsky residence, it was a lazy day so far with nothing much going on and Jamie was checking his email before he got a new message from someone he had not heard from in a long time. "Huh, Eric Staufer's still at the university? That's cool."

"You say something, Jamie?" Mike asked her older brother.

"Oh, just an old friend of mine from the college when you were a little kid." Jamie smiled to his youngest sister.

"Old friend, huh?" Mike asked.

"Yes, his name is Eric Staufer." Jamie informed.

"That's a name I haven't heard in a while." Jen chuckled as she overheard that while texting with her boyfriend, Brick MacArthur.

"What does it say in the letter, Jamie?" Mike asked.

"It's an email," Jamie told Mike. "He wants me to come down to check out his new video game design featuring Mystery Inc."

"Video games, huh?" Mike asked. "That's Xandir's kind of thing."

"Maybe he'd like to come." Jen chuckled.

"That does sound like fun," Mike admitted. "Oh, Jamie, could we go with you?"

"Gee, guys, I dunno..." Jamie smirked playfully to his younger sisters.

"Please, Jamie," Mike replied. "It would be fun to go with you."

"Well, I guess that would be okay," Jamie gave in. "Do you wanna bring Lu and Og?"

"I would, but maybe another time," Mike shrugged. "It'd be too much to explain to them about computers and video games, especially that time that Og made his own Gameboy and got addicted to it.

"Who are you going to bring?" Jen asked.

"June, Dee Dee, and the Eds," Mike decided. "Oh, could I bring Xandir too, please?"

"If Xandir isn't too busy." Jamie smiled to Mike.

"He shouldn't be," Mike replied. "I can just text him to see if he is or not."

"That sounds good." Jen agreed before looking to her phone with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Are you texting Brick again?" Mike asked her sister.

"Does... It matter?" Jen looked away innocently while blushing.

"Knew it." Mike smirked.

"Oh, shut up and just text your friend, Xandir." Jen told her.

"Yes, Jen." Mike rolled her eyes while smirking to her older sister as she soon texted the video game hero she was friends with.

* * *

 ** _A few minutes later..._**

"He's in." Mike smiled as she got a message back.

"Great." Jen and Jamie approved.

"You wanna come, Jen?" Jamie asked.

"Sorry, I can't," Jen sighed. "I gotta cover for someone at the Mall."

"We'll take pictures then and tell you all about it when we get back." Mike decided.

"Thanks, guys," Jen smiled. "Sorry I can't come, but it's super busy at the Mall these days. Also, would you guys like to maybe come with me for a trip to make it up to you? Mom-I mean, Emma gave me a call about a special surprise that she's been having with Jonesy's dad."

"Sure." Mike accepted.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world, Jen." Jamie added.

"Thanks, guys," Jen smiled. "Have fun at the State University though."

"Thanks, we will." Jamie smiled back.

"Better text June, Dee Dee, and the Eds." Mike said.

"See that you do." Jamie nodded to his youngest sister.

Mike nodded back before sending a group text to the friends she just mentioned.

"Oh, make sure that you also text Mystery Inc." Jamie suggested.

"You got it." Mike nodded to him.

"This'll be exciting," Jamie sighed. "It's a shame I had to drop out of college so soon."

"They wanna know what day we're leaving." Mike told Jamie.

"Tomorrow morning." Jamie replied.

"Fair enough, I suppose." Mike stated.

"I better pack my stuff." Jamie decided.

"You got it, Jamie." Mike nodded to her brother.

Mike and Jamie then went to get ready for the trip tomorrow while Jen continued to text Brick until she took a break and Jamie emailed Eric back about visiting the University.

"Do you think you'll ever go back to college, Jamie?" Jen asked. "I'm thinking about going myself."

"Well, the thing is, I mostly went to college, because of Daria back then." Jamie replied sheepishly.

"You mean your ex-girlfriend?" Jen smirked.

"Shut up." Jamie muttered.

"Just asking." Jen shrugged innocently.

"She wasn't like other girls, I kinda liked that about her..." Jamie said. "I still remember when she first moved into Lawndale with her sister, Quinn."

"I never liked Quinn," Jen scoffed. "She was such a prissy Queen Bee."

"At least she wasn't dumb as Brittany Taylor or Kevin Thompson." Jamie chuckled.

"True, but they were actually nicer than Sandi and her clique with Quinn." Jen pointed out.

"Yeah, I'll give them that." Jamie admitted.

"But man, Quinn, she was nothing but an attention whore." Jen huffed.

"Easy, Sis," Jamie told Jen. "That was way back when I was in high school, Quinn's long gone now."

"Yeah... For now..." Jen replied. "But if she or Sandi Griffin say something to me, I might do something that I'll regret."

"Jen, that was high school, we're all grown up now," Jamie reminded her. "I might not even see them until I get a high school reunion invitation."

"Well, just sayin'." Jen shrugged.

Jamie chuckled in response to this.

* * *

"Brianna's not gonna be able to come," Mike told Jen and Jamie. "She's gonna be spending some time with her sister."

"Brianna has a sister?" Jamie asked out of shock.

"Yeah, believe it or not, but it's Cybersix." Mike replied.

"Uh, Cybersix is her sister?" Jen asked. "No way, Mike."

"Way, way, you know that I don't lie." Mike reminded her siblings.

"That's true." Jamie replied.

"You guys should know that better than everyone else," Mike told her siblings. "So, Jamie, did you email Eric back?"

"Yeah, I should get one back soon before we go though," Jamie nodded. "Did you get answers back from your friends?"

"Yeah, they're in, but Xandir just texted me to ask if we could spend the night at their place since since the bus stop is a few blocks down from their house." Mike replied.

"I don't see why not," Jamie shrugged. "That would be easier for us."

"Good luck, Jamie, I hear you'll need it." Jen smirked to her brother.

"Why?" Jamie asked her.

"Because you know that she's still living at that house." Jen reminded like it was obvious.

"I don't know who you're talking about." Jamie said nervously.

"You know who I'm talking about." Jen replied.

"Uh, the fairy tale princess?" Jamie asked.

"No." Jen said.

"The sex symbol?" Jamie asked.

"No." Jen said.

"Then who?" Jamie asked like he didn't know.

"You know who I'm talking about," Jen reminded him. "Don't play dumb with me."

"I really have no idea who you're talking about." Jamie defended.

"Jamie." Jen gave her brother a long look.

"Okay, fine," Jamie gave in. "I'm just worried that she might hate me because she's a fox and I'm a wolf."

"You'll be fine," Jen told her brother. "She learned to love Mike, didn't she?"

"Yeah, but that's because she adopted her," Jamie reminded. "She'll probably blame me for killing her mother and sister."

"Aw, Jamie." Jen sighed and rolled her eyes.

Unknown to them, Mike was putting a certain battle monster in her backpack.

* * *

The next day, it was time to go, Jen had already left to go to work overtime at the Mall while Mike was going to take Jamie to the Drawn Together house to pick up Xandir before gathering June, Dee Dee, and the Eds. Mike knocked on the door and then Captain Hero opened the door.

"Mike, you're here just in time for breakfast," Captain Hero smiled. "Would you like to join us?"

"Sure," Mike replied. "We've got time."

"Come on inside." Captain Hero told her and walked off.

Leah was in her high chair and was reaching for the cookie jar.

"No, Leah," Toot told her daughter. "No sweets before breakfast... Not even Mommy can do that."

* * *

"Morning, Toot." Mike greeted.

"Oh, Mike!" Toot gushed as she ran over to the tomboy and gave her a big hug.

"Ooh!" Mike yelped at first, but then smiled. "Oh, it's good to see you too. You remember my brother Jamie?"

"Hey." Jamie greeted.

"Oh, yeah..." Toot gushed. "Your sexy brother, Jamie..."

"Toot, you have Xandir now..." Mike reminded the sex symbol. "You don't have to use Jamie to make Xandir jealous."

"Oh, sorry, force of habit," Toot giggled innocently. "Hi, Jamie~"

Leah cooed and reached out for Mike. Mike picked up the baby and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Leah just giggled. Toot then went to go check on breakfast on the stove as she cooked for the others.

"You're cooking for us?" Mike asked Toot.

"Uh-huh." Toot nodded.

"Is it almost done, Pilsbury Dough Broad?" Captain Hero complained. "We're hungry!"

"In a minute, you ass bags!" Toot yelled out. "It's not done yet!"

"Nice to see your use of language around Leah." Mike muttered to the Drawn Together family.

Wooldoor ran and hugs Mike like a little kid. "Hi, Mike, did you miss me? I missed you," he then smiled. "Did you bring me anything?"

"Just my brother, Jamie." Mike told the yellow whatchamacallit.

"Hi, I'm Wooldoor Sockbat!" Wooldoor looked over at Jamie with a smile and waved. "I'm Mike's little brother!"

"Uh, hi," Jamie blinked. "I'm Jamie, Mike's big brother."

"Is that my little Mike's voice I hear?" Foxxy asked as she came down the stairs. "Oh, honey child, I'm so glad that-" she then stopped talking and looked at Jamie.

"Uh, hey." Jamie greeted.

"Oh... Hello..." Foxxy folded her arms briefly.

"Hi, Mama Foxxy." Mike smiled to the mystery solving musician.

"Oh, hello, sugar baby," Foxxy smiled back. "I'm glad that you're here."

"You remember my brother Jamie, right?" Mike introduced.

"Hmm... Right..." Foxxy replied. "Hello, James."

"Please, call me Jamie." Jamie said.

"I'll call you what I want," Foxxy muttered. "What are you doing here?"

"I just came here to eat some breakfast and pick up Xandir to bring to my college." Jamie replied.

"I hope that's all you're doin'." Foxxy muttered.

"Mama Foxxy, you promised." Mike warned the fox woman hybrid.

"I'm sorry, baby, it's just animal instincts." Foxxy told her former foster daughter.

"Okay, you assholes... And Mike, and my darling little Leah... Breakfast is ready!" Toot announced.

Mike rolled her eyes, but she smiled to Toot as they all came in to have breakfast. She then opened her backpack to let out the battle monster.

* * *

"Doggy!" Leah cooed.

Ling-Ling soon jumped out and landed on the dining table, making the food jump only slightly.

"Doggy! Doggy!" Leah beamed.

"You brought Ling-Ling with you?" Jamie asked Mike.

"Of course, I never go anywhere without him," Mike replied. "Ling-Ling and I are like Ash and Pikachu."

"Plus Ling-Ling former resident here, Jamie-san." Ling-Ling added.

"Well, I suppose bringing him along won't hurt anyone as long as he behaves." Jamie replied.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine as long as I'm around," Mike promised. "Himeko taught me some good ways to take good care of him."

"Thanks for inviting me to come with you, Mike." Xandir smiled.

"No problem." Mike smiled back.

Toot smiled as she set down breakfast with was eggs, bacon, and pancakes. Foxxy was eating her breakfast and kept on glaring at Jamie.

"Uh, may I help you?" Jamie asked.

"Mama Foxxy, stop staring at my brother," Mike told her former foster mother. "If you can trust me, you can trust him."

"Sorry, baby, my animal insticts are acting up, that's all." Foxxy replied.

"Well, try to keep it under control, okay?" Mike asked her. "Maybe when we go you can catch up with the Foxxy 5 or something."

"They're dead." Foxxy reminded Mike.

"Oh, right." Mike winced for bringing that up.

"Mm..." Foxxy muttered as she ate her breakfast.

"So, where are you going today?" Clara asked.

"We're going to visit Jamie's college with Mystery Inc." Mike replied.

"College...?" Clara tilted her head. "What is... College...?"

"Clara, you live in the 21st century..." Mike pointed out.

"Mike, we don't want you to go to college yet!" Spanky cried out.

"Spanky, I'm 14." Mike reminded.

"But you graduated!" Spanky reminded her. "Shouldn't ya be, ya know, legal?"

"I haven't graduated yet." Mike scoffed.

"Oh, really?" Spanky asked.

"You never listen to me." Mike rolled her eyes.

"You say something, Mike?" Spanky asked.

Mike rolled her eyes again and ate her breakfast. Everyone ate together until it would be time for Xandir, Mike, and Jamie to go to the State University. Foxxy just glared at Jamie, even while growling.

"Easy, Mama Foxxy." Mike warned.

"I should've known this was a mistake." Jamie sighed since Foxxy didn't seem to like him at all.

Foxxy didn't say anything, but walked out the door.

"Why don't you go talk to her, Jamie?" Mike suggested. "We've got time."

"What can I say?" Jamie shrugged to Mike.

"Just talk to her about the whole situation," Mike coached. "Jen told me about it."

"Well, if you're sure." Jamie replied.

"Go for it." Mike nodded to her brother.

Jamie nodded and took a deep breath and headed outside where the hybrid woman was, sitting on the lawn chair, looking at the sky.

* * *

"Oh, Mama, I know that this Jamie boy is Mike's brother, but... I still can't live with what happened to you and my sista..." Foxxy sighed as she stared up at the sky. "I just wish the other Foxxy 5 was here... They was like my other sistas from other mistas."

"Hey." Jamie said.

"It's you," Foxxy sneered. "What do you want?"

"I just thought we could talk and get to know each other better." Jamie shrugged.

"Why?" Foxxy huffed.

"I'm sorry that your mother and sister got killed." Jamie said.

"That's what they all say, but what does it help?" Foxxy sighed about her mother and sister.

"I know you probably hate me, but you should know that my kind would never hurt your kind." Jamie coaxed.

"Not sure if I can believe that," Foxxy replied. "Foxes and wolves are sworn enemies."

"True, but there are more wolves out there who are so bad that they're the black sheep of their clan." Jamie clarified.

"Gee, thanks, that makes me feel better." Foxxy deadpanned.

"Not really, but I know who killed your mom and sister." Jamie replied.

"Who then?!" Foxxy rolled her eyes.

"It was the weredogs." Jamie revealed.

"Yeah, and?" Foxxy asked.

"And my mother and grandmother didn't want to tell you." Jamie continued.

"And why not?!" Foxxy glared.

"Because..." Jamie sighed.

"Because why?" Foxxy glared.

"We didn't want you to get all vengeful on them." Jamie explained.

"Why didn't you guys stop them then?!" Foxxy huffed.

"We just didn't..." Jamie sighed. "My mother doesn't like violence. Surely you can understand that."

"You guys are supposed to be fearless and the top canines around here!" Foxxy reminded.

"Hey, don't shoot the messanger." Jamie defended.

"And I'm supposed to forgive you?" Foxxy asked.

"No, but I'll understand if you don't." Jamie replied.

"You better keep dreaming." Foxxy told him.

"But can we at least be somewhat friends?" Jamie asked. "You know, for Mike's sake?"

"I'll think it over." Foxxy replied.

"Oh, come on, Foxxy," Jamie said to her. "What do I have to do to get you to accept me?"

Foxxy turned away from him.

"I told Mike this would be pointless..." Jamie sighed. "Well, I better get going to the University with my sister and her friend."

"We can talk more about this when you get back." Foxxy decided.

"Sure." Jamie allowed.

Foxxy then shooed him away. Jamie soon went to meet Mike and Xandir so that they could get going.


	2. Chapter 2

"I wonder if Kathryn's friend Minka will still be at the college," Mike commented. "I haven't seen her since we had to save Kathryn from that creepy ice cream guy."

"Isn't Kathryn the daughter of Wonder Woman?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah." Mike nodded.

"Say goodbye to Daddy, Leah." Toot told her baby daughter as Xandir began to leave.

"Da Da." Leah replied.

"Aw, don't worry, honey, he'll be back, why, in 17 years, you'll be off to college of your own..." Toot cooed before she soon cried.

Leah soon put her pacifier in her mothrr's mouth. Toot sucked the pacifier like Maggie Simpson before settling down.

"Don't worry, sweetie; I'll be back," Xandir soothed Leah. "Just behave for Mommy, okay?"

"Da Da." Leah replied.

Xandir chuckled and patted her on the head. "See you soon, Leah."

* * *

Xandir soon got on the bus and once he sat down, the bus drove them to the State University.

"Hi, Mike!" Ed and Dee Dee smiled as they popped up in front of them.

"Hey, guys." Mike replied, unfazed from that.

"Thanks for letting us come with you, Mike," June said to Mike. "This is going to be awesome."

"Wow, glad you appreciate it, June." Mike smiled to her best friend.

"Indeed," Double D agreed. "Going to a State University might be very good for us."

"Eddy, I want you to be on your best behavior." Mike warned Eddy.

"Don't worry, I promise I'll behave." Eddy promised.

"You better," Mike replied. "Like, no flirting with college girls, no saying anything stupid, and no embarrassing us."

"I won't, Mike, I won't," Eddy promised. "By the way, isn't Setsuna Meiou in college?"

"Eddy?!" Mike glared.

"Just asking, that's all, no harm done." Eddy smiled nervously.

Mike just sighed and rolled her eyes while shaking her head.

* * *

The bus soon rode to the University as the Mystery Machine was also going there.

"Are we there yet?" Ed asked.

"No, Ed." Mike told him.

"And you said I'd embarrass you." Eddy smirked to Mike.

Mike just rolled her eyes again and read her Action Guy comic book until they arrived. Luckily, the ride wouldn't take that long.

About half an hour later, they arrived at the State University.

"It's beautiful." Double D marveled.

The bus soon stopped and they walked off to go into the building.

"Hey!" A security guard stopped them. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To the State University," Jamie replied. "My friend Eric Staufer invited us."

"Not if you're not on my list." The security guard huffed.

"Uh, it should be under James Mazinsky." Jamie replied.

"Hmm... Is this whole group with you?" The security guard asked another the others as Mystery Inc was coming over since they also knew Eric.

"Yes, sir." Jamie nodded.

Ling-Ling popped out of Mike's backpack and sat on the tomboy's shoulder.

"Including the dog and the Pikachu parody?" The security guard asked about Scooby and Ling-Ling.

"I am not Pikachu!" Ling-Ling glared in offense.

"Rog?" Scooby asked. "Rhere?"

"Hmm..." The security guard hummed as he checked the list. "Ah, there you are, but just so you know, I don't like a bunch of punks running around my university."

"Your university?" June asked.

"You own this place?" Dee Dee added.

"I might as well, The security guard replied. "I've been here for 20 years, and there's never been any trouble on my watch. I'm head of security; Wembley's the name."

Scooby was behind the security guard, mimicking his every move which made the others start to laugh.

"I'm proving myself to be better security to keep out that creepy fan girl off the set on The Amanda Show." The security guard continued.

"20 years is an impressive record." Velma said to Wembley.

"You bet it is, and I wanna make sure it stays-" Wembley replied until he then realized his hat was missing which then made him glare at the cowardly Great Dane.

Scooby smiled nervously to the security guard.

"Oh, a wise guy, eh?" Wembley glared at Scooby as he took his hat back. "I'm keeping a special eye on you, Pooch."

"Rooch?" Scooby replied.

"And that goes for you too, rat." Wembley told the battle monster.

"Rat?!" Ling-Ling glared. "Ling-Ling will show you rat when Ling-Ling kills you!"

"Uh, sorry, sir," Mike smiled nervously as she held the battle monster to keep him from attacking Wembley. "Could you lead us to the computer lab?"

"The lab is three buildings down on the left." Wembley replied as a young woman around Jamie's age with long brown hair and glasses walked by in the background.

"Hello, there~" Eddy greeted the woman.

"Eddy..." Mike warned.

"What?" Eddy asked.

"Daria Morgendorffer?" Jamie asked.

"Do I have the slightest interest in knowing you?" The woman asked in a bitter tone.

"Daria, it's me, Jamie Mazinsky," Jamie told the woman. "Remember me?"

"Jamie Mazinsky?" Daria replied before adjusting her glasses. "My God, it is you... I feel like I haven't seen you since graduation from Lawndale High."

"Yeah, it's me," Jamie nodded to her. "I didn't know that you went to this college."

"I transferred mostly to get away from Quinn and her Terrible Toddler Trio." Daria rolled her eyes about her obnoxious and 'popular' younger sister.

"So, Quinn has kids?" Jamie asked Daria.

"Yep," Daria replied as she brought out her phone to show an older Quinn with triplet boys who were running around in chaos. "Timmy, Tommy, and Teddy."

"I can tell she already has her hands full," Jamie said as he took a look at the picture. "Um, we have to get to the Computer Lab to see Eric Staufer."

"I'm heading there myself, I guess I could show you guys there, if you want me to, that is." Daria replied.

"Sure," Jamie smiled. "Thank you very much, Daria."

"Whatever." Daria shrugged as she led the way.

"What kind of name is Daria anyway?" Eddy muttered.

"Eddy!" Double D scolded slightly.

* * *

They soon came into the computer lab and met with Eric who was there, and Minka was also there, but she had a small bump in her stomach since the last time she had seen the others when they saved her high school friend from disaster a while back.

"Hey, guys," Minka smiled. "Long time no see, huh?"

"Hey, Minka, what's up?" Mike greeted the college student.

"Well, luckily I don't have to do algebra anymore," Minka giggled. "So, how's Kathryn doing in your school?"

"Oh, you know, same old, same old, other than training with her destiny as Diana's daughter." Mike replied.

"Still surprises me that we found out that she's Wonder Woman's daughter." Minka remembered.

Eric was soon coming in.

"Ooh, shh, here comes Eric and Bill." Minka told the others so they couldn't talk about Kathryn's secret life around innocent mortals.

"Jamie, is that you?" Eric asked.

"Surprised?" Jamie chuckled. "I told you that I was coming here."

"I know, but I just can't believe how long it's been." Eric smiled.

Jamie and Eric gave each other high-fives and hugged each other.

"So, who are these people with you?" Eric asked.

"This is my little sister, Michelene, but we call her Mike." Jamie introduced.

"Hey." Mike replied.

"These are her best friends, Juniper Lee and Dee Dee Tartovosky." Jamie continued.

"Hello!" Dee Dee smiled.

"Call me June." June added.

"These are the Eds," Jamie then introduced the boys. "Edward Hill..."

"Hello, my name is Ed." Ed smiled innocently.

"Eddward Vincent, but everybody calls him Double D." Jamie continued.

"Salutations." Double D smiled.

"And Edwin Sampson, but he likes to go by Eddy." Jamie then concluded.

"What's up?" Eddy greeted.

"This is also Xandir from the reality TV Show Drawn Together that Mike even got to be on." Jamie continued.

"Charmed, I'm sure." Xandir smiled and waved.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy called out as he and Scooby saw large tomatoes.

"Oh, you don't want to eat those." A redheaded young man in a red baseball cap warned the cowardly duo.

"He's right," Minka added. "They've been grown in radioactive soil."

Shaggy and Scooby quickly got away from the tomatoes. Shaggy wiped his hands on his shirt as did Scooby.

"Everyone, this is my lab partner, Bill McLemore." Eric introduced everybody.

"Nice to meet you." Fred smiled to the redheaded student.

"Same here, but weren't there six of you?" Bill asked Mystery Inc.

"Yeah, Brianna Smith," Velma replied. "She would've been here, but she had to do something with her sister."

"Ah, I see." Bill replied.

Mike felt strange around Bill, she wasn't sure why, but she felt like she couldn't trust him.

"We'll go to dinner after the tour." Eric promised Scooby.

"But first, can you show us your new video game?" Shaggy hoped. "Scoob and I have been dying to play it."

"No vun's playing the game until ve get rid of our problem." An older man told everyone.

"Professor Kaufman, these are my old friends, Jamie and Mystery Inc," Eric introduced. "I based my game on them."

"Hi." Daphne and Velma greeted.

"Nice to meet you." Fred added.

"Ah, zhe famous Mystery Inc and Jamie Mazinsky." Professor Kaufman replied.

"And that's Scooby Doo." Shaggy said as he pointed to his canine best friend.

The dog laughed at his reflections in the beakers.

"Yes," Professor Kaufman replied. "Vell, it looks like you showed up just in time for a mystery."

"A mystery?" June asked.

"Why?" Mike added. "What happened?"

"This is a hyper-energy laser," Eric showed them a device. "We've been using it to break down actual objects to project them into cyberspace."

"Jinkies!" Velma gasped. "You mean you can transport objects from the real world into the real world?"

"Precisely, young lady." Professor Kaufman nodded to her.

"That's fantastic." Daphne commented.

"Yeah, I'll say," Xandir added. "Also, I know a lot about video games, you could call me an expert."

"So, what's the problem with the laser?" Jamie asked Eric.

"Well, the laser beamed a monster into our world last night." Eric explained.

"A monster?" Shaggy and Scooby gulped.

"Yes, a laser beamed into a computer virus last night." Eric explained.

"A really freaky looking thing." Bill added.

"He wiped out all the data from our computers just by walking near them." Eric told them.

"Zhis virus is also able to control and manipulate electrical objects." Professor Kaufman warned them.

"Know anything about a virus, Xandir?" Mike asked the video game character.

"I don't believe so." Xandir shrugged.

"Where did this virus come from?" June asked.

"Eric's computer game," Minka replied as she adjusted her glasses. "I know for a fact that viruses can't appear from thin air, they have to be created from someone, and I'm positive that Eric didn't create this virus."

"I didn't." Eric defended.

"I'm sure it wasn't Mr. Staufer here either, Miss Hardle, but whoever created this virus is in serious trouble," Professor Kaufman said to her. "Our civilization is so dependent on technology zhat zhis virus is a zhreat to the entire vorld."

Ling-Ling slightly whimpered and hid inside of Mike's jacket.

"Don't worry, Ling-Ling, everything will b okay." Mike soothed the battle monster.

"Hmm... I wonder what could be causing this, but can we at least see how the laser works?" Xandir asked.

"You may show zhem zhe demo, but don't start the game." Professor Kaufman told Eric.

"Yes, sir." Eric replied as he went over to the desk and sat down then got on the computer to show the game.

There was then a title screen for Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase.

"Like, check it out!" Shaggy beamed. "We're digital."

"Reah, rigital." Scooby agreed with a laugh.

"Wow," Xandir smiled. "I have to say, as a video game hero, this looks really cool."

"Thanks." Eric smiled back.

"I thought you looked familiar," Bill smiled to Xandir. "The Legend of Xandir, right? I used to love that game growing up."

"Oh, thank you." Xandir smiled back.

"Did you ever marry Princess Rosalie?" Bill asked.

"Oh, we're not together anymore," Xandir replied. "I actually got together with my housemate: Toot Braunstein."

"Oh, okay," Bill smiled sheepishly. "Heh... Princess Rosalie was my biggest crush when I was a little boy when I wasn't playing baseball all the time."

"Anyway, we use the game to extrapolate 3D datas into particles," Eric told the others as he showed them his game. "From there, it's child's play to reintegrate the molecular structure in virtual space."

"Of course!" Velma smiled. "It's so simple."

"It is?" Everyone else asked.

"Huh?" Ed asked since he was the most clueless.

"He used the Scooby game as the location in cyberspace to store physical objects." Double D told the others.

"Gee, never would've guessed that." Eddy rolled his eyes.

"Are you sure the virus came from the game?" Xandir asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." Eric frowned.

"Well, there's no virus in my baseball game." Bill clarified.

"Did you say baseball?" Mike asked since that was her favorite sport.

"Yeah, check this out," Bill smiled as he showed a baseball game on his computer. "Now this is a game I can get into."

"Pretty sweet," Mike looked in amazement. "I sure do love me some baseball."

"Yeah, you have some good taste, Mike," Bill smiled to her. "I think baseball is the greatest sport in the world."

"I like baseball too." Fred added.

"Baseball's okay, but it doesn't have Scooby and me in it." Shaggy said.

"Rhat's right." Scooby nodded.

"The Scooby game has ten levels," Eric explained to the others. "You need to battle monsters or villains to get the box of Scooby Snax on each level."

"Roh, boy!" Scooby beamed. "Rooby Rax!"

"Professor, if you would?" Minka asked as she set the box of Scooby Snax on the table.

Professor Kaufman nodded as he then pressed a button which fired the laser at the box and beamed it digitally. Everyone awed as the Scooby Snax was sent to the computer.

"Now, check the monitor." Bill demonstrated.

They then saw the Scooby Snax box on the computer screen which wowed them again.

"I wouldn't believe it if I've seen it with my own eyes." Daphne commented.

"I can't believe it's not butter." Ed stated.

"Shut up, Ed." Eddy grumbled.

"Like, I don't believe it either," Shaggy sighed sadly. "We didn't even get one Scooby Snack."

"Eric and Bill are sure to vin zhe quarter-million dollar grand prize at zhe international science fair." Professor Kaufman approved.

"Wow, that's some prize." Fred commented.

"It vill be a revard for zheir talents and hard work on zhe laser project." Professor Kaufman nodded.

"We couldn't have done it without you, Professor Kaufman," Eric said to the older man. "You should share the reward too."

"You really should, sir." Minka agreed.

"No, no, no," Professor Kaufman told Eric and Minka. "As a teacher, being able to guide young minds to zheir full potential is reward enough, you two."

"Thank you, sir," Minka replied. "I really appreciate this."

"Like, speaking of rewards, is it possible to get the Scooby Snax out of the game?" Shaggy asked as he felt very hungry.

Eric typed on his computer and got the box beamed back to reality.

"Groovy!" Shaggy beamed.

"Oh, boy!" Scooby added.

The two fought for the Scooby Snacks.

"Hey, that's mine!" Shaggy glared.

"No, rine!" Scooby glared back.

* * *

"And is that the way that the virus got out of the game, Eric?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah, it was pretty scary." Eric nodded.

"If it's a computer virus, what harm can it do in the real world?" Daphne asked.

"From vhat ve observed last night, zis virus has zhe potential to steal every computer program in zhe vorld." Professor Kaufman replied.

"And the virus made the telephone come to life which attacked Eric." Bill added.

Eric showed the group his bandaged arm. The others flinched at that out of nervousness and shock.

"It kept coming toward us," Bill continued. "We wouldn't stop it."

"Zhen I held up a magnetic bar in defense," Professor Kaufman added. "It seemed to had a small effect on zhe virus."

"Yeah, it seemed like the magnet had weakened him," Eric clarified. "Like Kryptonite for Superman and Supergirl or silver on Action Girl."

"Whoa!" The group replied in even more surprise and suspense.

"The security guards checked the campus, but couldn't find him anywhere." Minka said as she held her baby bump before oohing slightly since she felt her unborn baby kick.

"I suspect zhat he is still in zhis building somevhere." Professor Kaufman told the others.

"Still here?" Shaggy and Scooby repeated with a gulp.

"No more arguing, boys." Velma said as she took the box of Scooby Snax away from the cowardly duo.

"Huh?" Shaggy and Scooby pouted to that.

"So what can we do to help, Eric?" Velma asked as she looked to her old friend.

"Well, if you can lure the Phantom Virus into the lab, I can use the laser to beam him back into cyberspace." Eric replied.

"Oh, great, you want us to be virus bait?" Eddy huffed. "Forget it, me and the boys are not doing it!"

"Me neither." Shaggy added.

"Uh-uh." Scooby shook his head.

"Would you do it for a Scooby Snack?" Velma bribed.

"Reah! Reah!" Scooby grinned.

"Hold on there, Scoob," Shaggy stopped his best friend. "Only one Scooby Snack to chase down the phantom? I don't think so!"

"What if I gave you each two Scooby Snacks?" Velma offered.

"Okay, you got a deal." Shaggy gave in.

"Go long, guys!" Velma called out as she threw Scooby Snacks at them.

Shaggy and Scooby ran the other way as Velma tossed the Scooby Snacks in the air and they caught them in their mouths.

"This place is so big, we'll probably never see this virus anyway." Shaggy said to Scooby and Eddy.

"Reah." Scooby giggled in agreement.

"You won't have me going anywhere." Eddy huffed.

"Uh-uh." Ed added.

"Not even for a jawbreaker?" Mike bribed.

"Uh, a jawbreaker?" Eddy asked.

"I was saving this for a rainy day," Mike smirked as she brought out a lime green jawbreaker. "I even picked out your favorite."

"And Ed, I got your favorite too." Dee Dee added as she held out a blue jawbreaker.

"Oh, yum, yum!" Ed beamed.

"All right, you ladies got a deal," Eddy smirked. "Now, show us the candy."

Mike and Dee Dee nodded and handed the jawbreakers to the two Eds. Ed and Eddy grinned as they accepted the jawbreakers and ate them while going with Shaggy and Scooby to find the Phantom Virus.


	3. Chapter 3

Of course, Ed swallowed his before it could melt in his mouth while Eddy let his melt while licking his fingertips.

"You were supposed to let it melt in your mouth, Ed, not swallow it." Eddy told Ed.

"Oh, I think he's kicking." Ed giggled as he held the lump in his stomach.

"How are we supposed to catch the Phantom Virus once we find him?" Double D asked.

"Zhe Phantom Virus is composed of electron magnetic energy," Professor Kaufman instructed as he brought out magnets. "Get close enough to him wiz one of zhese super magnets and it vill render him helpless."

Dee Dee and Ed oohed, and then picked up the magnets.

"Pretty~" Dee Dee cooed.

The super magnet and it attracted some tacks. Ed and Dee Dee yelped before ducking down and dropping the magnet.

"Be careful, you guys," Velma warned. "Those are pretty strong magnets."

"Oops, sorry." Ed said.

"Now, let's really put it to the test." Fred said.

"I knew I could count on you guys." Eric smiled.

Everyone soon went off and walked around the campus.

"I would if this Phantom thing could hack ShovelChin's computer?" Eddy wondered.

"Eddy..." Double D warned.

"Hey, I'm just sayin'," Eddy shrugged. "Maybe we could hack his ToonFace account, and say that he's a Donald Trump supporter and people will unfriend him."

"Spanky can hack into accounts," Xandir suggested to Eddy. "He's done it for me a couple of times."

"Even better!" Eddy accepted.

"No hacking!" Double D scolded. "Now, gentlemen, remember, we have a Virus to find."

"Virus Alert!" Ed quoted from a Weird Al song.

"You're no fun," Eddy pouted before whispering to Xandir. "When you get back home, ask your pig friend to hack into the ToonFace account of Kevin Barr."

"I'll see what I can do," Xandir replied before his stomach growled. "Oh, it's sure been a while since breakfast."

"This building is so big," June commented. "That Phantom Virus could be just about anywhere."

"I think we stand a better chance of finding him if we split up." Fred suggested as always.

Shaggy and Scooby already walked away.

"Hey, you guys, I didn't say how we were gonna split up." Fred told them.

"Like, do we ever do it any other way?" Shaggy shrugged.

"I can go with them." Xandir volunteered.

The Eds and Mike looked at each other and then shrugged, following the video game character. Everyone else then went to check the basement.

"Man, this basement's weird..." June groaned. "Kinda reminds me of Ah-Mah's attic. Do we have to be here?"

"We have to search the whole building top to bottom." Velma reminded her.

"Wow," Fred said as he uncovered something. "This stuff looks like it should be in the Smithsonian."

"It's quiet... Too quiet..." Dee Dee giggled.

June sighed about Dee Dee's childishness but didn't make fun of her for it since they were friends, unlike Mee Mee and Lee Lee.

"Why do they even bother keeping this old junk?" Daphne wondered.

"Oh, I don't know," Velma shrugged as she picked up a book. "Some of this old junk could be very valuable." She then blew the dust off the book into someone's face by accident.

The Phantom Virus then sneezed.

"Bless you." Dee Dee said.

"Jinkies!" Velma paniked. "It's him!"

"Uh-oh." Daphne's eyes widened.

"Watch out!" Fred cried out.

The Phantom Virus fired lightning at the gang who avoided it. It stepped on a magnet and it staticked.

"The magnet!" Fred and Daphne realized.

Fred and Daphne held out the magnet at the Phantom Virus.

"Get back, you creepy... Thingy!" Daphne demanded.

"Creepy thingy?" Fred asked his girlfriend.

"You'll pay for this!" The Phantom Virus snapped.

"We don't think so!" Daphne glared.

"Thingy!" Fred teased her.

Velma, June, and Dee Dee giggled at that. The Phantom Virus growled at them and limped away.

"After him!" June demanded.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile in the cafeteria..._**

Shaggy and Scooby ate so much that it made the other students leave.

"I wonder why they left?" Shaggy wondered.

"I've been wondering the same thing too." Mike deadpanned.

"I don't know." Scooby shrugged.

"Man, it's bad enough we're chasing real ghosts," Shaggy said as he put whipped cream on his hot dog. "Now, we're chasing computer-generated ones."

"I still don't understand how you can eat so much meat, Mike." Xandir said to the young tomboy werewolf.

"You'll get used to it when you are a werewolf," Mike replied. "Like that day Clara's Veggie Tales friends killed you guys, except for Wooldoor, and I that's when I went crazy."

"That was a scary day." Xandir remembered.

Ling-Ling popped out of Mike's jacket and ate some rice. Scooby yelped in fear when he saw the battle monster.

"It's a good thing phantoms don't care about lunch." Shaggy said as he ate his hot dog.

Scooby hid behind his behind his best friend.

"What's wrong, Scoob?" Shaggy asked.

Scooby points at the battle monster.

"Will you relax, Scooby?" Mike told the cowardly Great Dane. "Ling-Ling is not going to hurt you."

"Ring-Ring?" Scooby asked.

"He's my pet battle monster." Mike said.

"Ling-Ling only fight fellow battle monsters while causing small children's seizures." Ling-Ling said as he nuzzled up against Mike.

"Like, wow, I didn't know you had a pet, Mike." Shaggy said, as the cowardly teen was then going to pet the battle monster, but Ling-Ling growled at him.

"Ling-Ling, be nice." Mike scolded.

"Yes, Mike-san." Ling-Ling obeyed.

Ed ate everything that was on the tray, including the tray.

Scooby accidentally sprayed whipped cream on Shaggy, making him look like Santa Claus. "Ranta Raus!" he then laughed.

Minka got herself some food, but had a lot due to her cravings, and held her stomach as she sat down in her own seat.

"I must say, this cafeteria food tastes amazing." Double D commented.

"Yeah, a lot better than our cafeteria food." Eddy agreed.

"Yeah, college has pretty nice food." Minka smiled to the others.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, Velma, June, and Dee Dee were searching for the Phantom Virus.

"I think we lost him." June said.

"There's a light over there though." Dee Dee pointed out.

"What do we do?" Daphne asked.

"Get close to him as possible with our magnets." Fred suggested.

They then snuck up to the wall with their magnets.

"Ready?" Fred signaled. "One...Two...Three!"

They ran with their magnets, but a light flashed in their eyes: it was Wembley with a flashlight.

"I thought I heard some noises down here," Wembley said. "What are you kids doing? This basement is for staff only."

"We're hunting for the Phantom Virus." Velma told the security guard.

"Yeah, I heard about this so-called Virus," Wembley scoffed. "I think it's some kind of college prank."

"Oh, no, no, Officer Wembley," Fred tried to explain. "You see, we-"

"You kids are coming with me back to Kaufman's lab." Wembley glared.

"But this isn't a prank, sir," June said. "It's the truth."

"Yeah, and I'm a boy genius." Wembley replied sarcastically.

"You are?" Dee Dee beamed. "My little brother is a boy genius too! You guys could be best friends."

"I don't have time for this," Wembley rolled his eyes. "Just come with me."

* * *

 ** _At the cafeteria..._**

"Guys, I hate to kick you out, but you've eaten everything in the grill." Minka told Shaggy, Scooby, Ling-Ling, and Xandir.

"I can't believe that you guys at the whole grill," Double D added. "Not even Ed could do that."

Ed merely responded with a really loud burp.

"Ugh... Ed, at least excuse yourself." Xandir cringed in disgust.

"But I'm still hungry." Shaggy sighed.

"Still?!" Mike asked.

"Reah," Scooby pouted. "Rungry."

"You guys eat more than Toot in Las Vegas." Xandir commented.

Ed noticed a bright light on his face, but it was the Phantom Virus. He tapped Double D and Eddy's shoulders to get their attention.

"I think I saw a vending machine down the hall." Shaggy said to the others.

"What is it, Ed?" Double D asked before smiling casually. "Oh, salutations, Mr. Phantom..." he then did a double take. "MR. PHANTOM?!"

"Zoinks!" Shaggy yelped.

"Every man for himself!" Eddy cried out.

They ran out of the cafeteria as the Phantom Virus chased after them. They ran into the psychology department. Xandir drew out his sword with a glare toward the Phantom Virus. Mike also stood next to the video game hero, growling as did Ling-Ling.

"So, you wanna fight, do you, little man?" The Phantom Virus challenged.

"You'll have to get past us." Xandir glared.

"Yeah, not that you'll be able to." Mike added.

The Phantom Virus just laughed.

"Do your worst," Xandir glared. "I dare you."

The Phantom Virus soon zapped at Xandir which blew him back in pain and he seemed to die at first.

"Xandir!" Mike cried out before glaring at the Phantom Virus. "Now it's my turn."

"Bring it on, kid." The Phantom Virus challenged.

Mike soon snarled, but didn't turn into full wolf just yet and then tackled down the Phantom Virus.

Xandir came back to life since he's, of course, a video game character with multiple lives, but he then panicked. "Oh, no, Mike!"

"Xandir, you're okay!" Mike smiled in relief.

"Of course I am, silly." Xandir replied.

"Now, it's Ling-Ling's turn!" Ling-Ling growled as yellow spikes popped out of his back.

The Phantom Virus flicked Ling-Ling away like he was a bug. Mike caught the battle monster in her arms.

"Ling-Ling is not done yet." The battle monster glared as he then summoned a Shadow Ball and threw it at The Phantom Virus.

The Phantom Virus glared only to be pushed back by the shadow ball.

* * *

Everyone then ran off into the psychology department as the Phantom Virus soon got back up to find them. Everyone was dressed up as doctors and nurses.

"Thank you for volunteering for our experiment, Mr. Virus," Shaggy said. "Nurse, please take our patient to the table."

"This way, please, thank you." Double D said.

"Yes, sit down." Eddy added.

"Stethoscope!" Ed randomly laughed.

The virus sat down and the gang put some things on his face.

"Now, can you tell us how many layers are in an ideal club sandwich?" Shaggy asked.

"Uhh...?" The Phantom Virus paused.

"Time's up!" Shaggy replied. "The correct answer is 'never enough'!"

Eddy pressed a button and the virus got shocked.

"Let's try one more," Shaggy suggested. "When's the best time to enjoy a milkshake with your french fries?"

"Uhh...?" The Phantom Virus paused again.

"Time's up!" Shaggy told him. "The correct answer is 'any time'!"

Eddy pressed the button again and the virus got shocked again. The Phantom Virus took off the shock stems and chased them again which made them all run away.

* * *

They then went to the Biology Lab and saw a bunch of animals in cages. One cage had a dog inside and when he saw Mike, he started to bark loudly. The Phantom Virus glared as he soon came toward Mike. Mike opened the animal cages and let them free before running with the others into a chemistry lab.

* * *

Shaggy handed the Phantom Virus a beaker that has liquid in it and ran out of the chemistry lab before hearing an explosion.

"Quick, guys, this way!" Eddy cried out as he ran off one way to another hallway in the college.

"Now where are we going?" Double D asked.

"Just follow me!" Eddy replied.

* * *

They soon escaped into the college library, and the Phantom Virus climbed up on the bookshelf, but the group pushed the ladder with the virus in it, knocking the books on him and ran away. The group shushed the Phantom Virus before making their next escape.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Meanwhile with the others..._**

"I'm worried about Shaggy, Scooby, and the others," Daphne said. "They've been gone for a long time."

"Yeah, maybe we should go look for them." Fred suggested.

"Nobody goes anywhere until Professor Kaufman gets back." Wembley sneered.

"Officer Wembley, do you know about the League in Cartoon Network City?" June asked the college security guard.

"Yeah, I know about it," Wembley replied. "Seems kinda like the Justice League."

"Well, Dee Dee and me are members of it." June told him.

"What do you want me to do about it then?" Wembley asked. "It's university policy."

"Well, let me and Dee Dee check this place out." June told him.

"Do you have any proof that you are in this League?" Wembley asked.

June and Dee Dee pulled out their ID membership cards that shows they are in the League. Wembley took their IDs and took a look to see if they were real or not.

"See, sir?" June replied. "I told you that we weren't lying."

Shaggy, Scooby, and the others soon came over.

"What was that?" Wembley asked them.

"It's the Phantom!" Fred cried out.

"After it!" June demanded.

And so, the rest of the gang chase after the virus but unfortunately, they crashed into the rest of the gang in the middle of the lab. Suddenly, there was a shadow of a man holding a remote button and as he pressed it, a laser beam hit our heroes, causing them to transport into their own game! Their first level is on the Moon, with them in their space suits.

* * *

 ** _Back in the lab..._**

"What?" Eric asked. "The laser's been fired!"

"That's that Phantom Virus, I hope." Wembley hoped.

"Great, my sister and her friends are in outer space." Jamie groaned.

"I don't think so," Bill said as he was checking this out on his computer. "Look, your sister and her friends are in cyberspace!"

"So?" Wembley asked. "Throw a switch or somethin', and get 'em out."

"The game doesn't work that way," Eric told the security guard. "They'll have to play through all the levels to get out."

"You're kidding." Wembley groaned.

"I vish he vas." Professor Kaufman replied.

"Until they get out by winning every level in the game," Eric said. "In there, the danger will be real."

"Danger?" Wembley asked.

"I'm sure Mike will come up with a plan," Jamie commented. "She's a lot like our father when it comes to leadership."

"Let's hope that you're right." Eric told him.

"Whoever sent my little sister down in that game and if she gets hurt someway and somehow, there'll be hell to pay." Jamie threatened as his eyes flashed red.

* * *

 ** _Back in the video game..._**

"Well, this brings back some memories, though this isn't a Fantasy World village..." Xandir commented as he and the others were now on the moon and in outer space.

"Well, I've always wanted to go to Space Camp." June shrugged.

"Check it out," Shaggy smiled. "I'm, like, a superhero!"

"Be careful, Shaggy," Velma warned. "There's less gravity on the moon!"

"Look!" Shaggy laughed as he lifted up a large rock before tossing it. "It's Super Shaggy!"

"Scooby, could you get Shaggy back here before he hurts himself?" Daphne asked the cowardly Great Dane.

"Okay!" Scooby replied as he then jumped in the air to tackle his best friend.

Shaggy, but then, leaped above Scooby so that he wouldn't be tackled. "Nice try, Scoob, like, catch me if you can!" he then laughed as he suddenly crashed into a rock because he wasn't looking where he was going.

"Shaggy, are you alright?" Fred asked the cowardly teen.

"Uh, I think so, but I made an important discovery." Shaggy groaned.

"And what's that?" Mike asked.

"In this video game, you can get hurt!" Shaggy told her.

"Or worse," Xandir warned gravely. "We better all be careful."

"Xandir's right," Fred said. "Eric said this game is full of creatures and.. Who knows what else?"

"Like that Mr. Phantom over there?" Dee Dee pointed out.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy panicked.

"He must've been beamed into the game too." Double D guessed.

The Phantom Virus laughed evilly.

"He's not alone!" Eddy yelped. "Look!"

Some space goons showed up in the level.

"Let's play ball!" The Phantom Virus smirked.

"Like, let's not!" Shaggy yelped.

"Let me handle these space goons." June decided.

"Are you sure?" Velma asked her.

"Trust me," June promised. "I've got this."

Everyone else then ran away from the space goons.

* * *

June soon jumped in front of the space goons as she looked ready to fight. "Come at me," she glared to them. "My grandmother could fight you all with her hands tied behind her back and she taught me the same way!"

The space goons looked at each other and ran towards the Te Xuan Ze. June gestured for them to come forward while the others got away.

"I think we lost them," Velma told the others. "You know, getting beamed into cyberspace might not be such a bad thing."

"And how's that, Velma?" Shaggy asked.

"Reah." Scooby added.

"Maybe if we play along, we can find out who created this virus." Velma suggested.

"Right, and maybe find some clues." Fred agreed.

"Remember what Eric said," Double D reminded the others. "We've got to find the box of Scooby Snax."

"Scooby Snacks, dead ahead!" Ed pointed ahead.

There was a box of Scooby Snacks on the pole of the American flag near a space shuttle.

"You're right, Lumpy," Eddy said to Ed. "Well, that was easy."

"Well, it's only the first level of the game," Shaggy chuckled. "It's supposed to be easy."

"Over there!" The Phantom Virus called out to his space goons.

"No way," June glared. "You have to get past me first, you freak."

"Get rid of her!" The Phantom Virus demanded.

* * *

The space goons nodded at their boss and went after the Te Xuan Ze. June jumped high in the air and kicked them when she landed in the face. The other space goon grabbed her from behind, but June grabbed the other space goon and threw him into the space goon.

"Rook! A rover!" Scooby told the others as he saw a Moon Rover which had the Mystery Inc colors painted on it.

"Huh?" Mike asked before she then took a look. "Hey, guys, look, it's a Moon Rover."

"And what a cool paint job." Eddy added.

"Come on, guys." Fred said.

They jumped into the Mystery Machine Rover and rode off.

"I hope your friend can hold off the moon goons long enough." Xandir said to Mike and Dee Dee about June.

"She's the Te Xuan Ze, she'll be fine." Mike assured him.

"Well, I hope you're right, Mike." Xandir hoped.

June was sitting on one of the space goons, holding his leg and bends it back. "Say it!" she then demanded.

The space goon was crying and pounding his hands on the ground.

"Spineless fools." The Phantom Virus sneered at his goons as he then went into his own rover to chase the group with.

June saw the Phantom Virus going after her friends, she then glared at the space goons. "Get out of her or else you'll be leaving with broken bones!" she then punched a big rock next to her and it was broken in pieces.

* * *

The moon goons soon ran away like cowards.

"Dorks." June scoffed before she then ran off to catch up with her friends.

"Oh, June, you're safe." Double D smiled to his girlfriend.

"Yep, those moon goons weren't so tough," June huffed. "It was pretty easy."

"Well, it is Level 1." Double D replied.

"The Phantom Virus is right behind us though!" Dee Dee screamed.

The Phantom Virus then shot beams at the gang.

"Step on it, Fred!" Daphne panicked as they rode on the Moon Rover to escape.

"I am, but this thing is going as fast as it can go!" Fred replied.

"As long as it gets away from the moon goons and that Phantom Virus, who cares?" Daphne asked him.

The Phantom Virus then hit them again and this time, was able to hit the Moon Rover.

"We've been hit!" Eddy panicked.

"It's okay, guys," Velma soothed. "The Scooby Snax are right there."

"Roh, boy!" Scooby cheered. "Rooby Rax!"

"Go get it, Scooby!" Xandir told the cowardly Great Dane.

Scooby jumped toward the box. The Phantom Virus caught up to them and now chased after the cowardly Great Dane.

"Come on, Scoob," Shaggy coached. "You can do it, pal."

"Careful, Scooby." Daphne warned.

Scooby then managed to get the Scooby Snax.

"He did it!" Mike cheered.

The box of Scooby Snax soon disappeared with the cowardly Great Dane.

"What happened to-" Daphne was about to ask until she and the others disappeared as well.


	5. Chapter 5

They were then all transported to the Roman Coliseum.

"Now where are we?" Xandir asked.

"If I'm not mistaken, this is the Roman Coliseum." Double D replied.

"Roliseum?" Scooby asked.

"Like, where they play football?" Shaggy added.

"In Ancient Rome, people used to gather in the coliseum to watch all kinds of events." Double D told the cowardly duo.

"You mean like sports and music?" Shaggy asked.

"Yeah, they did that too," Fred replied. "But the coliseum is famous as the place where people fed Romans to the lions for lunch."

An Ancient Roman family seemed to be coming to watch the show who were the infamous Roman Holidays family.

"I wonder who's going to be in the fight?" The man of the family wondered.

"I hope it's that boy in the red jacket or the boy with pointed ears," A teenage girl hoped. "They're so dreamy~"

"Hey, I thought you loved me, Groovia!" The teenage boy pouted to the teenage girl who was close with the family due to her dating him.

"She seems to be twitterpated by a better companion." The little girl smirked to the teenage boy who was her older brother, sounding quite intelligent for her age.

"It looks deserted here." Daphne commented.

"No, it's not, Daph," Mike pointed out. "Look, there's the Roman Holiday family."

"Hello!" The family waved to the group.

"I love a good game!" The family pet lion smiled as he appeared, speaking like Snagglepuss.

"Speaking of lunch, we didn't even get to keep the Scooby Snax from the moon level." Shaggy frowned.

"Aww..." Scooby sulked.

"Don't worry, Scoob," Shaggy soothed. "I'll bet that there's a concession stand around here somewhere."

"That's weird..." Mike said as she knelt down.

"I know, Scoob and I are totally hungry." Shaggy told her.

"Not that," Mike said as she slid her finger on the white lines on the ground. "This is chalk, it's like a baseball diamond."

"Guys, look!" Eddy pointed out way before them.

"Welcome to Level 2, game players, where things get a little tougher, but first, let me introduce the home team!" The Phantom Virus smirked as he had a sword and shield before cutting the chains to summon skeletons wearing armor and carrying weapons out.

"It's the Skeleton Gladiators like in Evil Tim issue #686: Evil Tim in the Gladiator Graveyard!" Ed yelled out.

"Don't worry, gang," Fred reassured the others. "We can beat these meatless gladiators."

"And now, for the home team's mascot." The Phantom Virus smirked as he then cut the chains again to make a lion then come out with the Scooby Snax in his mouth.

"That lion's got the Scooby Snax in his mouth!" June gasped.

"You know, for once, I'm not in the mood for Scooby Snax." Shaggy said.

"Re reither." Scooby added.

The lion roared and sat the Scooby Snax down. Mike didn't run away from the lion as the group did. The lion then roared at the tomboy.

"June, take five, I'll handle Simba here." Mike told her best friend.

"Thanks, Mike, good luck." June said as she then ran off to catch up with the group.

The lion snarled as he looked at Mike as if she was his dinner.

"Mike, wave your jacket at him!" Fred suggested.

"He's not a bull, Fred!" Mike scoffed.

"Just try it!" Fred told her.

* * *

Mike shrugged and took off her jacket as she waved it like a matador. "Leo! Leo!" she then called out.

The lion roared and tried to tackle Mike only to miss.

"Olé!" Mike then jeered.

"Oh, that was too close." Velma said.

"I have an idea." Daphne suggested.

The lion glared to Mike and she glared back. The lion then tried to charge again, but Mike used her jacket and there was a metal clang heard and she removed her jacket to show that the lion ran into an anvil. Mike smirked at the lion who was knocked out after being hit by the anvil. The lion held his head before shaking it with a roar towards Mike.

"Mike, over here!" Velma called out as she stood by a door with Daphne.

"You got it, Vel!" Mike called back.

The lion growled and just looked at the tomboy.

"A wolf vs a lion, who would win?" Mike wondered.

"You can do it, Mike!" Xandir smiled. "Oh, I'm so proud of her..."

"Mike-san could beat that stupid lion to the ground." Ling-Ling glared.

Mike soon wrestled with the lion before ending up on his back as he ran off without realizing that she was on his back. Mike then jumped off of the lion's back as it came through the doors and Daphne and Velma shut the doors with the lion inside.

* * *

"That was amazing~" The teenage girl sighed dreamily.

Mike grinned as she then gave out a blood-chilling howl.

"Way to go, Mike!" Eddy cheered.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Mike shrugged with a smirk as she put her jacket back on.

"Guys, like, help us!" Shaggy yelped.

Everyone saw Shaggy and Scooby getting chased by the gladiators.

"Xandir, can you handle them?" Mike asked.

"Sure can, Mike." Xandir nodded.

"Dee Dee, Eds, help Shaggy and Scooby." Mike commanded.

"Okie dokie, Mike." Ed and Dee Dee saluted.

"By Eds, you mean just Lumpy and Sockhead, right, Mike?" Eddy smiled nervously and innocently.

"Uh, no," Mike told him. "I mean you too."

"Oh, no." Eddy frowned.

"Come on, it won't kill ya." Mike told Eddy, shoving him beside Ed and Double D.

"Oh... Darn!" Double D sighed as they went running.

"Double D almost said a bad word, guys." Ed smiled simply as he ran with them.

Eddy just sighed and followed his best friends.

"Ready, Xandir?" Mike asked.

"Ready." Xandir nodded.

Mike and Xandir then went to do what they had to do to make it to the next level.

* * *

The Eds and Dee Dee helped out Shaggy and Scooby. The Eds were helping Shaggy to get rid of the net that was on him.

"We'll have you out of this net in no time." Double D promised.

"Like, thanks, guys, but be careful." Shaggy replied.

Double D shot ice from his hands at the net and Ed destroys it from his sword. Shaggy wiggled his legs and then stood up.

"All right, let's get you out of here." Double D told the cowardly teen.

"But what about the gladiators?" Shaggy asked.

"Mike and Xandir got this." Eddy told him.

"Like, I sure hope so." Shaggy said to them.

The gladiators growled at Xandir and Mike, then ran towards them with their weapons.

"Any of those silver?" Mike asked Xandir.

"I don't think so, so you should be okay." Xandir soothed.

Mike nodded and soon tackled the skeleton gladiators without fear. "So, you wanna fight, well..." she said normally before she had her demonic voice. " **I'LL GIVE YOU A FIGHT!** " She then snarled as her claws and fangs came out, though they looked sharper than ever.

The skeletons glared as they fought against Mike for the Phantom Virus.

"Bring it on, you bags of bones." Mike challenged.

Xandir pulled out his sword and glared at the gladiators. The skeletons roared as they were going to attack the duo. Xandir glared as he swung his sword which made one gladiator become a pile of bones.

"All right, that was easy." Xandir said to himself.

The two gladiators glared at Mike who was snarling and growling like a wolf. The gladiators then went after the tomboy.

* * *

"Bash their bones, Mike-san!" Ling-Ling coached. "Do more damage than in The Yo-Kai Watch Movie!"

"You got this, Mike!" Eddy added.

"Yay, Mike!" Ed and Dee Dee cheered.

The gladiators pulled out their weapons and approached towards the tomboy.

"You want some of this?" Mike smirked. "I dare you. I should chew on you all when picking steak remains out of my teeth."

The two gladiators didn't say anything, but charged at Mike with their weapons. Mike ran toward the gladiators and charged against them like a football player which made their bones fly. Gus and Laurie got nervous of the violence and covered their daughter Precocia's eyes.

"Hey, guys, I got the Scooby Snax!" Eddy called out. The young Scammer got the Scooby Snax and transported them out of the Roman Coliseum.

The Roman Holidays waved as the group soon left and went on to Level 3.

"Nice going, Eddy." Mike smiled.

"Thanks, Mike," Eddy smiled back. "That wasn't so hard."


	6. Chapter 6

The group now arrived in prehistoric times.

"Where are we now?" Daphne asked.

"Looks like some kind of jungle." Fred commented.

"It's gorgeous." Dee Dee said.

"I'll say," Shaggy chuckled. "This place beats Ancient Rome any day, eh, Scoob?"

"Ruh-huh." Scooby agreed.

Suddenly, a pterodactyl flew by overhead which have them a hint of what this level's location was.

"Oh, no!" Velma gasped. "This is a prehistoric jungle!"

"I take back what I said," Shaggy said. "Rome is lovely this time of year."

"Hey, look over there" Fred pointed out to a brontosaurus who was eating leaves.

There was then rumbling heard.

"What's that?!" Eddy yelped. "It's not The Kankers is it?!"

"How's this for a heavy hitter?" The Phantom Virus laughed as he appeared while riding on the back of a T-Rex.

"Oh, my... He's riding a T-Rex!" Double D said.

"There are times that I wish that Abby was here." Eddy commented.

"Let's head to the trees!" Fred suggested. "It's too thick for them to follow!"

They soon all ran to hide to the trees. There seemed to be kid versions of Fred, Wilma, Barney, and Betty with Dino as a dinosaur puppy.

"Dino-Riders!" Ed randomly exclaimed.

"Oh, shut up, Ed!" Eddy scoffed.

They went to the trees. The T-Rex was trying to get into the tree, but couldn't since it was too thick which angered the Phantom Virus which made him throw his spear in the tree. Luckily for everyone, the spear missed and hit a tree.

* * *

 ** _Back in the Lab..._**

"That was a close one." Bill said.

"Yeah, but they're doing pretty good so far." Eric nodded.

"I'm wondering something here, fellas," Wembley spoke up. "Who activated the laser and sent those poor kinds into that game?"

"Who knows?" Bill shrugged. "Could be anyone."

"Even somevun in this very room." Professor Kaufman narrowed his eyes.

"And whoever did it will pay for this." Jamie glanced at all of them.

* * *

 ** _Back in the video game..._**

"Guys, we should help those people." Kid Barney said.

"Would our parents allow it though?" Kid Fred wondered.

"I don't see why not, Fred," Kid Barney shrugged. "They don't look like they could hurt anyone."

"Hey!" Kid Betty called out. "This way!"

The group looked to the cave kids and rushed inside to be with them.

They saw Betty and Barney Rubble with Fred and Wilma Flintstone as kids with other kids that were friends of them.

"Hey there," Kid Fred greeted. "My name's Freddy Flintstone, this is my best friend, Barney Rubble, and this is Wilma Slaghoople, Betty McBricker, and our other friends, Nate Slate, Philo Quartz, and Dreamchip Gemstone."

"Oh, Freddy, they seem nice." The cute blonde girl giggled as she had a crush on Fred even though he would marry Wilma in the future.

"It's nice to meet you," Fred replied. "I'm Fred Jones, this is Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Shaggy Rogers, Scooby-Doo, Mike Mazinsky, Juniper Lee, Dee Dee Tartovosky, Ed Hill, Double D Vincent, Eddy Sampson, Xandir Wifflebottom, and Ling-Ling."

"Nice to meet ya guys," Kid Barney smiled. "You guys are lucky you made it in time."

"You guys got food?" Shaggy asked as he held his stomach. "I'm, like, totally starving."

"Our parents went to get food for us, they should be back soon." Kid Wilma replied.

"How long will that take?" Shaggy asked.

The cave kids just shrugged as they didn't know which made Shaggy and Scooby groan out of hunger.

"Actually, maybe you can help us," June said. "Have you seen a box with the words 'Scooby Snax' on it?"

"Hmm... Sorry, I don't think I can get any readings on that..." Nate said as he did calculations due to being the genius of the group.

"Can we meet Littlefoot, Ducky, Cera, Petrie, and Spike?" Dee Dee smiled as she thought about The Land Before Time movies.

"Who are they?" Kid Fred asked.

The kids just shrugged as they didn't know the dinosaurs.

"Never mind her, thanks anyway, you guys." Xandir told the younger versions of the Flintstones adults.

"This place is huge anyway, Mike," Ed sighed. "We'll never find the Scooby Snax here."

"Don't give up, big guy, we'll find them." Mike promised him.

"And how are you going to do that?" Eddy asked her.

"Ling-Ling can sniff them out," Mike suggested. "Can you, Ling-Ling?"

"Hai, Mike-san." Ling-Ling nodded.

"All right, go ahead and go, but be careful." Mike told her battle monster.

Ling-Ling took a deep breath and sniffed to track down the Scooby Snax like a dog as Shaggy and Scooby drew pictures of food.

* * *

"I hope your pet is really careful." Kid Barney told Mike.

"I'm positive that he will be," Mike reassured. "Besides, Ling-Ling can take care of himself, but I always make sure that he'll be okay though."

Shaggy and Scooby were soon drawing pictures of food on the cave walls.

"Hey, nice work, guys," Velma said before pointing to a volcano picture. "Which one of you did the drawing over there?"

"Not me." Shaggy and Scooby replied.

"That's actually a warning." Kid Betty warned the group.

"That's why we're all hiding in here." Kid Wilma added.

"What kind of warning is it?" Xandir asked. "Is the volcano going to erupt?"

The cave kids nodded fearfully.

"There are times that I wish Justin and Justine were here." Eddy said.

The fire then went out.

"Oh, no, the fire went out!" Velma panicked.

"Don't worry," Eddy replied. "I've got this."

"You sure, Eddy?" Mike asked.

"Hey, if your powers could work in the game, why can't mine?" Eddy shrugged before he soon took a deep breath and yelled out as he summoned fire from the palms of his hands.

The Cave Kids awed in amazement as they saw the fire in Eddy's hands.

Eddy then blew on his hands and put them on his hips with a smirk. "I should've been in the Fire Nation."

"Wow, how did you do that?" Kid Fred asked.

"I have superpowers, little boy." Eddy replied.

"Are you like Captain Caveman?" Kid Fred smiled.

"Well, in a way, yeah." Eddy shrugged.

"Awesome." Kid Fred smiled.

Scooby started to smell something. "Roke!"

"Smoke?" Shaggy asked.

The Flintstones' kids parents soon rushed into the cave to save their children as the prehistoric forest was catching on fire.

"Double D! Dee Dee!" Mike called out. "Stop the fire with your icebending!"

Double D and Dee Dee ran into one spot together and Dee Dee breathed ice while Double D blended the ice.

"We can't get out of here though," Xandir said. "Not without the Scooby Snax."

"Hmm... I wonder if this volcano could be a clue to where they are?" Velma wondered as she looked at the cave wall.

"You think that the Scooby Snax could be at the volcano?" June wondered.

"Possibly." Velma replied.

Ling-Ling came back to the group and to tell them what he found out.

"Did you find them?" Mike asked.

"The box is up at the volcano." Ling-Ling nodded.

"Of course it is," Mike sighed. "This just had to be difficult."

"And how are we gonna get up there?" Eddy groaned. "It'll take us forever if we just walk!"

"When there's a will, there's-" Fred began.

* * *

"Woolly Mammoths?!" Shaggy finished as they were suddenly riding through the jungle on woolly mammoth backs.

"Mammoths and dinosaurs didn't coexist in the same time frame, but I'm not complaining." Double D commented.

"Well, I am," Daphne groaned. "I wish Eric put saddles on those things."

Man, and smell better," Eddy groaned. "They smell worse than Ed's gym bag."

"How are you guys doing back there?" Mike asked Shaggy and Scooby.

"Like, do you have any air sickness bags?" Shaggy groaned.

Scooby gagged in nausea.

"Well, hang on, guys," Fred coaxed. "We're almost there."

Soon enough, they finally made it to the volcano.

"The Scooby Snax are up there." Ling-Ling pointed up above.

"Good job, Ling-Ling." Mike approved as she handed the battle monster a packet filled with rice.

Ling-Ling beamed and then ate the rice since it was his favorite food. The volcano soon erupted.

"Look up there!" June gasped.

A baby pterodactyl has it one of its wings trapped by a rock.

"That poor bird is trapped. "Dee Dee pouted.

"Poor little guy." Shaggy added.

Suddenly, they hear more erupting not from the volcano.

"The volcano is erupting again!" Daphne yelped.

"It's not the volcano," Eddy replied. "Look, we've got company!"

The Phantom Virus was riding on the T-Rex, chasing after them, and laughing.

"Start climbing!" Fred said.

Everyone started to climb to avoid the T-Rex and Phantom Virus.

"Look!" Double D pointed out. "The mother pterodactyl is trying to save its baby."

"Look out, Scooby!" June warned the cowardly Great Dane.

Scooby pushed the rock off of the baby pterodactyl's wing and found a box of Scooby Snax behind the baby dinosaur. "Rooby Rax!" He then picked up the box as the pterodactyl was going to fly him safely away from the lava.

"Hey, he found the Scooby Snax!" Shaggy cheered as that sent them into the next level.

* * *

The land covered in lava just as they escaped to the next level which was under the sea where The Snorks were. Everyone was now underwater, but held their breaths until they were now wearing scuba gear. There was a giant clam opening and closing which had the Scooby Snax inside of them. Ed swam toward the box and soon collected it and they were in the next level before an octopus tried to grab them away from the sunken pirate ship.

* * *

They were then shrunk in size like in Honey, I Shrunk the Kids as they were in a grass garden which was actually a lawn and Atom Ant appeared to be there.

"Up and Atom Ant!" Atom Ant called out as he then beat up the giant ant.

"Go, Atom Ant!" Mike cheered for the insect superhero.

"He's my superhero idol." Dee Dee smiled about Atom Ant.

June grabbed the ballerina and made her run with the group.

* * *

They were soon in Ancient Japan and against a samurai.

"I have a friend in Japan." Daphne told the others.

"Ed, take on the Samurai." Eddy said.

"Okie dokey, Eddy." Ed nodded.

The Samurai came toward Ed with his own blade. Ed was serious for a change and drew out his own sword. Black bars came out of nowhere like in Samurai Jack as Ed battled the samurai since it was part of his family heritage.

"Isn't he amazing?" Dee Dee smiled dreamily towards Ed.

Ed soon defeated the Samurai and won the box of Scooby Snax.

* * *

Now they were in the Middle Ages where two princesses were tied up, one older who had the box of Scooby Snax and the other who seemed to be a little girl tied with her.

"Don't worry, Princess Rowena, we'll save you!" A dog appeared with two others, dressed like The Three Musketeers.

"Oh, please do, Yippee, Yappee, and Yahooey." Princess Rowena told her saviors.

"Who are those clowns?" June asked about the three dogs.

"My best friends, Yippee, Yappee, and Yahooey," Princess Rowena replied. "They work for my father, The King."

"Ed, look at those cute doggies dressed up as Musketeers." Dee Dee giggled.

"Oh, Princess Rowena, do you have a big sister?" Yahooey asked about the older princess with Rowena.

"I guess I do." Princess Rowena shrugged.

"Never fear, your knight in shining armor is here!" Eddy proclaimed.

"Oh, brother..." Princess Rowena rolled her eyes.

A dragon was there blowing fire from his mouth.

"So, you wanna play with fire, huh?" Eddy challenged.

The dragon sneered at Eddy.

"Well, luckily for you, I have my own fire." Eddy smirked as he made a fireball from his hands. He then threw the fireball at the dragon who roared as he stepped back. The older princess was ready for a kiss and Eddy didn't pay attention to her for once, and just grabbed the Scooby Snax from her hands and teleported them out of the Medieval level.

* * *

They were now at the North Pole after going to Egypt against a mummy where a polar bear was with his seal friend while they were in their igloo.

"Do you hear something, Sneezly?" The polar bear asked.

"I see a group of kids with a dog and a rat." The seal shrugged.

" **LING-LING NOT RAT!** " Ling-Ling's voice yelled out as he heard that.

"Good thing we're wearing coats." Double D shivered.

"Santa!" Ed beamed.

"No, Santa is not here, Ed." Velma said.

"Aw..." Ed and Dee Dee pouted.

"Hi, I'm Breezly, and this is my best friend, Sneezly." The polar bear introduced as they came toward the group.

"Hello." The seal sniffled.

"Uh... Hi," June blinked. "You guys see a box of Scooby Snax around here?"

"Sneezly, what's a Scooby Snack?" Breezly asked.

The green seal just shrugged as he didn't know what they were.

"Uh, thanks anyway, gentlemen." Double D said to the polar bear and green seal.

"At least this polar bear's not as obnoxious as that Norm of the North movie Ray-Ray wanted from Malph's market." June shuddered.

"Look, it's the Scooby Snax!" Ling-Ling pointed at the top of the pole.

"Good job, Ling-Ling!" Mike smiled.

"Uh-oh, we've got company." Xandir warned the others.

They saw the Phantom Virus, wearing a coat, and riding a polar bear with a spear in his hand.

"What do we do?!" Daphne yelped.

Sneezly sniffles as we was about to sneeze, but it wasn't an ordinary sneeze.

"Everyone hold on." Breezly warned the others.

The group looked confused and the green seal sneezed so powerful that it knocked both the polar bear and the Phantom Virus away.

"Sorry..." Sneezly sniffled. "Bless me."

Ling-Ling climbed on top of the pole and then grabbed the Scooby Snax in victory. Everyone was jumping for joy and waved to the polar bear and the green seal as they were leaving from the North Pole level.

"They seemed nice, Breezly." Sneezly smiled.

"Maybe we'll see them again." Breezly smiled back.


	7. Chapter 7

The group was then transported from the North Pole and now downtown as Top Cat and his gang hung around the alleys.

"I think we're finally home." June said.

"No more scary monsters chasing us," Shaggy smiled in relief. "Let's celebrate with some chow."

"Reah! Reah!" Scooby agreed.

"But wouldn't we be back in the university's computer lab?" Xandir asked. "This doesn't make sense to be in the middle of nowhere."

"Xandir is right," Mike agreed. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

"I think it might be a little early for a celebration, gang." Fred warned.

"Why?" Eddy asked.

They looked up and discovered that they're in another level.

"Aw, man!" Shaggy groaned. "We're still in the game, and I thought we were home free."

"Reah!" Scooby added.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile back in the lab..._**

"All right, they made it to the last level." Bill told the others.

"But this is the toughest one of them all," Eric pointed out about his game once the sky went to a normal night time style. "No player's ever won it. Not even me. It'll take everything they've got just to survive."

Jamie didn't say anything, but narrowed his eyes, looking at the screen.

* * *

 ** _Back in the game..._**

"So, now what?" Dee Dee asked.

"All we have to do is find the last box of Scooby Snax." Velma replied.

"But this city is so big," Daphne frowned. "Where do we start?"

Fred looked around and saw an old lady who was covered up and had bags in her hands across the street. "Let's see if that woman knows anything." he suggested.

They all went across the street to ask for help.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but we were wondering if you could-" Double D began.

The old woman turned around and the old woman was the Phantom Virus in disguise. "Surprise!"

"The Virus!" Eddy yelped.

"Welcome to the final level," The Phantom Virus grinned darkly. "You're in the major leagues now!"

The group then ran away from the virus

"So, now where are we going?" Xandir asked.

"Let's hide in that Malt Shop!" Fred suggested.

"Great idea, Freddy!" Shaggy agreed.

* * *

The group went inside of the malt shop and there was another group of people inside of there too.

"Can someone help us?" Daphne asked.

There was a familiar gang of friends there and there appeared to be gender swapped versions of Mike, June, Dee Dee, and the Eds. The male Mike looked a lot like how she did now, only he had red shorts. The male June looked like Jake Long with spiky black hair with white tips in a dark green jacket with the Te Xuan Ze band, blue sweat pants, and brown shoes, and the male Dee Dee had wavy blonde hair kind of like Boomer's in a blue football jacket that had a solid white D on the back with a white under shirt, red shorts, white socks, and black sneakers.

The female Eddy had floppy pink hair with some black, golden earrings, a sleeveless yellow tank top with purple fringe, a white belt, blue jeans, and red sneakers. The female Double D seemed to show slick black hair underneath a bandanna with white stripes in it, a red tank top, a purple skirt, red tights, and blue shoes. And the female Ed had short orange hair, a long-sleeved red and white striped shirt, a short-sleeved green jacket, dark blue jeans, and black sneakers.

"What the heck is going on?!" Eddy demanded.

"What are you looking at, small fry?" The female Eddy replied.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy said to his Cyber counterpart. "You're me!"

"And, like, you're me!" Cyber Shaggy replied.

"You're the characters in Eric's video game." Velma said.

"And you're from the real world." Cyber Velma replied.

"Jinkies!" Both Velmas said to each other.

"Hello, my name is An," The female Ed smiled to Ed and Dee Dee. "I like chickens, but I hate cooties."

"My name is Ed and this is my girlfriend, Dee Dee." Ed replied.

"Hello!" Dee Dee smiled back.

"Who wants to play football?" The male Dee Dee chuckled.

"Well, this isn't too far off," Mike said about her male counterpart. "I guess it had been a while since Eric saw Jamie."

"Would you believe it if I told you that the Ans, Dudey, and Judah are from a different universe with Xiomara?" The male Mike asked.

"A different universe?" Mike asked. "Wait, what's your name?"

"The name's Mitchell, but you can call me Mitch for short," The male Mike replied. "Also, this is my pet battle monster, Ming-Ming."

There was a battle monster just like Ling-Ling, but it was female and had short black hair on her head and had pink lipstick.

"Ming-Ming?!" Ling-Ling's eyes widened.

Ming-Ming giggled to Ling-Ling and seemed to flirt with him. "Greetings, Ling-Ling-san, have you met my new trainer, Mitch-san?" she then asked.

"Erm... Greetings, Mitch-san..." Ling-Ling blinked out of confusion.

"Those are the Ans," Mitch introduced. "An, Double N, and Anny."

"Buttered toast!" An randomly exclaimed.

"Hello." Double N greeted.

"Yeah, hi." Anny replied.

"And I want you to meet the Eds," Mike replied. "Ed, Double D, and Eddy."

"This is disturbing..." Double N blinked at the sight of the Eds.

"You don't think they know the Kankers, do you?" An shivered nervously.

"Ah, relax, Lumpita, they're clearly not from this world." Anny scoffed.

"Yeah, we know the Kankers," Eddy told the female counterparts. "Their names are Lee, May, and Marie."

"No, their names are Tee, Larie, and Jay." Anny told her counterpart.

"Tee, Jay, and Larie?" The Eds repeated.

"Yeah." Double N nodded.'

"The Kanker Brothers." The Ans revealed.

"Let me guess, they try to kiss you all the time?" Eddy hunched.

The Ans nodded in discomfort and misfortune to know the Kanker Brothers.

"That's not why we're hiding though," Double N replied. "We're with the Mystery Inc gang because of... Something worse..."

"Worse?" June asked.

"What could be so bad?" Eddy added.

"Xiomara sent us here because of that Phantom Virus, but luckily for us, he hasn't come by yet, but he might soon since you guys are from the real world." Judah told their counterparts.

"Why don't you use your superpowers to defend yourselves and the gang?" Mike asked.

"Superpowers?" The gender bent group asked as if they didn't know about having superpowers.

"Yeah, you know, like super-speed, super-strength, all that jazz." Eddy listed.

"We haven't thought about that," Mitch shrugged. "You think we could have superpowers?"

"You might," Mike replied. "I mean, I'm a werewolf with shadow powers."

"I'm a firebender." Eddy added.

"Dee Dee and I are both icebenders." Double D helped.

"And I'm a ninja." Ed randomly laughed.

"Not to mention, I'm the Te Xuan Ze." June said before she karate chopped the table right next to her in half.

The counterparts looked to each other while Mystery Inc met their Cyber counterparts.

"I used to wear that?" Daphne asked.

"That jacket with that skirt?" Cyber Daphne replied.

Daphne and Cyber Daphne then just hummed to each other.

"Hey, nice ascot." Fred smiled.

"Thanks." Cyber Fred smiled back.

The two Scoobys looked at each other in amazement.

"I guess it's been a while since we've seen Eric," Velma said. "He hasn't seen our fashion changes. Not to mention Brianna isn't here."

"I guess Brianna wasn't always with you guys?" Mike asked the genius of Mystery Inc.

"She was most of the time, I guess she didn't tell you about her fashion change." Velma said as she brought out her phone to show Mike about Brianna's old outfit which was a purple top, red bell bottom pants, black boots, and her orange bandanna.

"She looks like she just stepped out of 1969 or something." Mike said as she took a look from Velma's phone.

"Well, that's how we used to dress before we had fashion changes." Velma defended.

"I guess I shouldn't complain about old looks..." Mike shrugged before she took out her childhood photo of when she was about a toddler and she had a red shirt, a red skirt, red and white boots, wore her hair in short curls, and had a red fedora on while holding a Winnie the Pooh doll.

"Awwww... You look so adorable, Mike~" Dee Dee awed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Mike rolled her eyes.

"Like, why don't you join us for a snack?" Cyber Shaggy offered.

"Like, man, I thought you'd never ask." Shaggy told his counterpart.

"So, um, who's Xiomara?" Xandir asked.

"A friend of ours," Mitch replied. "She's been on a never-ending quest to-"

"Save her boyfriend?" Xandir guessed.

"No, to find her long-lost brother," Anny replied. "She doesn't know anything about him except for a certain birthmark they both had when they were born in their home that is a legendary realm called VideoLand."

"VideoLand?" Xandir's aqua eyes widened. "That's where _I'm_ from! What's the birthmark?"

"I believe she said it was the letters VL in an old-fashioned text like from the Middle Ages." Double N replied.

"Anyway, I just came here to be with my Mitchy Babe and to get away from that ditz, Karen." Anny snorted.

"Adventure!" An smiled randomly.

"Isn't that what your birthmark is, Xandir?" Mike asked the video game character.

"Yes, it is." Xandir replied as he removed his arm guard to show his own birthmark.

"Guys, go get Xiomara." Mitch told Judah and Double N.

"Sure," Judah replied. "Come on, Babe."

"Okay." Double N blushed to him.

The two then went off together.

"So, uh, who's Karen?" Eddy smirked. "She single?"

"Nah, she's dating Nate," Anny rolled her eyes. "Karen's a total bitch with a capital 'U'."

"She calls the Ans 'Tramps'," Mitch added. "I used to have a crush on her until I realized how much of a bitch she is."

Mike and Eddy blinked as that made them think of Kevin and Nazz back home.

"What about you guys?" Mitch asked.

"Well, we have this guy named Kevin who's an asshole," Eddy explained. "Always called me and my boys 'Dorks'. He used to date this girl who we're friends with, her name is Nazz and he cheated her behind her back."

"Eh, it happens," Anny shrugged. "Sometimes I just wanna run away to my sister's place. Mom bad Dad kicked her out when I was a little kid."

"What's your town like?" Eddy asked.

"Well, we have this group of friends we formed together that we decided to call The Howling Wolves." Mitch explained.

"That's what we're called too," Dee Dee stated. "Mike formed us all together to become one."

"Buttered toast." Ed stated.

"Shut up, Ed." Eddy groaned.

"Okay, Eddy." Ed replied.

"So, you grouped together without ever thinking about having superpowers to stop evil in your town?" Mike asked.

"I actually don't know," Mitch shrugged. "I mean, our friend Joey felt really weird once, I think that he might be a demon or something."

"So why don't you use your powers?" Mike asked.

There was then a wicked laughter heard.

"Come out and play~" The Phantom Virus mocked everyone hiding inside of the Malt Shop.

"It's him!" Velma panicked.

"Come on out!" The Phantom Virus demanded.

"The Mystery Machine is out back!" Cyber Fred told the others.

"I'll drive!" Fred and Cyber Fred both offered in unison.

* * *

And so, they got on the Mystery Machine and drove in town.

"Wow, this is nostalgic," Fred commented. "I missed this old van."

"In cyberworld, things never get old," Cyber Fred smiled to his real world counterpart. "It's pretty cool. There's a lot to like in cyberworld. There's stores, theaters, and parks. And lots of tasty food."

"So, you're Xiomara, huh?" Xandir asked his female counterpart.

"That's my name," Xiomara replied. "I've been searching many, many years to find you. Tell me Astrid and Faramir are fine."

"Astrid and Faramir?" Xandir asked. "Oh, you mean Mom and Dad. Yeah, they're fine."

"Oh, thank goodness..." Xiomara sighed. "It was a depressing day when Princess Lana was almost thrown out of her own kingdom and the rise of Mother Brain came back after about a decade of being defeated by our human savior, Kevin Keene."

"I also have a daughter as well." Xandir said.

"You have a daughter?!" Xiomara squealed.

"Sorry you can't meet her right now, but here she is..." Xandir smiled as he took out his phone to show the baby girl herself. "Her name is Leah."

"She is so adorable~" Xiomara cooed. "Is she your and Princess Rosalie's daughter?"

"Actually, no, she's mine and my housemate's daughter, Toot Braunstein," Xandir explained. "We were both on the reality show Drawn Together."

"Oh, I see." Xiomara said.

"You watch it?" Xandir asked.

"I haven't had time to watch TV..." Xiomara smiled bashfully to her brother. "I'm just going on a lot of quests and adventures native to our video game ever since we were separated at birth."

"Well, we're together, and that's all that matters." Xandir smiled back.

"Yes, it does." Xiomara agreed.

* * *

"So, um, what about the monsters and villains around here?" June asked.

"We haven't seen any," Cyber Shaggy replied. "They're probably guarding the Scooby Snax."

"You don't even know where they are?!" Double D's eyes widened.

"Oh, we know where they are," Cyber Velma clarified. "There's just no reason to go after them, because even if we get the Scooby Snax, we just go right to the beginning of the game."

"And we like it here." Cyber Daphne added.

"Until you guys showed up with that Phantom Virus, that is." Cyber Shaggy replied.

"We'll be more than glad to get rid of him for you." Mike offered.

"That is, if we can." Xandir said.

"You know, if we all team up together against The Phantom Virus, he wouldn't stand a chance." Fred suggested.

"Yeah." Cyber Fred agreed.

"Well, I guess we were going to go after the Scooby Snax eventually." Cyber Shaggy said.

"So, you'll help?" Daphne asked hopefully.

"Count us in." Cyber Fred smiled.

"Great," Fred smiled back. "Let's go."

* * *

 **A/N: The Ans are genderbent characters created by VampireMeerkat, like I need to tell anyone that. The male June and Mike are mine and CartoonNetwork90sFan's ideas, the male Dee Dee is from a Dexter's Lab episode called _Oh, Brother!_ Xiomara was also a creation during the process of the story of Xandir having his own counterpart until I came up with the idea of a long-lost sister from VideoLand from the 1980's franchise called _Captain N: The Game Master_. **


	8. Chapter 8

They soon all arrived at the boardwalk.

"Well, here we are." Cyber Fred told the others.

Everyone got out of the van and looked around.

"Man, this place is awesome." Eddy said.

Everyone then went to the boardwalk.

"So, like, where are the Scooby Snax?" Shaggy asked.

"On the Scooby game of course, right inside the video arcade." Cyber Shaggy replied.

"A video arcade inside of a video game world?" Mike asked before shrugging. "Well, then again, Xandir gets to be in our world."

There seemed to be a big group of kids who were like chibis in an anime who were gathered together at the video game arcade.

"Oh, my gosh!" Xandir gasped. "Are those the racers from Sugar Rush?"

"Mm-hmm," Xiomara replied. "They must be on a field trip that Vanellope's organized."

Mike then heard a clinking noise. "You guys hear that?" she then asked the others.

"Yeah, where's that coming from?" Velma wondered.

The clinking noise was then heard again.

"There it is again." June said.

"Baseball." Mitch stated.

"Mitch is right," Mike told the others. "There's a batting cage right over there."

"Sweet!" Mike and Mitch smiled as they both loved baseball.

"Wow, this guy's pretty good." June commented.

"You said it." Judah agreed with her.

"Baseball's okay, but it's no tossing around the pig skin with Dad." Dudey said.

"Hey, dude, nice swing." Eddy said.

The player was none other than The Phantom Virus. "Thanks, want my autograph?"

"No, thank you." Double D gulped.

"Let's play ball!" The Phantom Virus laughed as he swung a ball that was on fire.

Luckily, the group all managed to dodge it.

"Everyone make a run for the video game arcade!" Mike proclaimed.

* * *

Everyone ran away from the virus to go to the video game arcade, and things couldn't get any worse for them. The kids from the video game Sugar Rush appeared to be there and hid the others away in there for right now with Vanellope in charge of them.

"What's next?" Eddy scoffed. "The villains that are going to be here are gonna be working for The Phantom Virus?"

The others smiled nervously.

"What's wrong?" Eddy groaned to them.

"Uh, how much do you wanna see old enemies?" Anny smiled nervously to her counterpart.

"Uh, depends on who it is." Eddy chuckled just as nervous.

There was a flying pony shown with a cutesy girl with auburn curly hair in a pink shirt and skirt who giggled.

"Oh, God, this girl." June groaned.

"Ooooh, pretty," Dee Dee said before looking confused. "Who's she?"

"That's Ashley," June rolled her eyes. "She's a 4th degree sorceress and she traded lives with me so she could be the new Te Xuan Ze when I wanted a break."

"Hi, Juniper," The pink girl smiled brightly. "Long time no see, huh?"

"I don't want to see you again." June grumbled.

"Ooh, do your friends wanna ride Snickerdoodle?" Ashley smiled. "By the way, how's that boy you had a huge crush on, Marcus Connors?"

"I'm not with him, I have Double D now." June told the sorcereress.

"Well, aren't you cute?" Ashley smiled to the brainy Ed boy. "Wanna go on a ride on Snickerdoodle with me?"

Double D gulped and hid behind his girlfriend for protection.

"Back off, Ashley..." June shoved the sorceress girl. "Go back to Care-A-Lot with the Care Bears."

"So, is this Ashley girl supposed to be a villain or something?" Eddy asked June.

"She's considered to be my enemy..." June rolled her eyes. "She's worse than those Gigglepies who tried to take over Planet Yugopotamia."

"I'm scared of whichever villains I'm going to be put up against." Double D shivered.

The Kanker Sisters soon appeared, but unlike the way they were now, they were just like they used to be and obsessed with the Eds, especially with Marie towards Double D and May against Ed and definitely Lee against Eddy.

"The Kanker Sisters?!" The Eds asked in surprise.

"But... May is going out with Beau now and Marie isn't interested in boys." Double D said nervously.

"Well, Mitch is going out with Anny," Mike reminded the smart Ed. "This must be before the Kankers changed."

"Oh, dear..." Double D gulped.

" **KANKERS BAD FOR ED!** " Ed cried out.

"T-This can't be possible!" Eddy yelped as he and the other Eds were trapped with the Kankers.

Mike looked around and soon saw three certain pirates back from her days on the Albonquetine Islands. "Oh, great, it's them," She then groaned about who her challengers were. "I thought it was gonna be someone else like Valerie, or Queen La, or Scarlett."

Dee Dee yelped as she saw Lee Lee and Mee Mee.

"Well, it's been a while since Eric's apparently known any of you." Xandir shrugged to Mike.

Mystery Inc was soon faced with old monsters from their past. Everyone soon ran away from their enemies as quickly as possible while Xandir and Xiomara stood together.

"I'll help my group, you help yours." Xandir told his long-lost sister.

"Right, but be careful." Xiomara cautioned.

"Don't worry," Xandir replied. "I will."

The Wifflebottom siblings held each other before going to split up.

"Let's split up, gang." Fred suggested.

Everyone agreed and went with their counterparts as the monsters and enemies chased after them.


	9. Chapter 9

The Tar Monster was near the game to test one's strength by ringing the bell.

"Step right up and test your strength!" Shaggy smiled as he dressed up like a carny.

"How about you, handsome?" Cyber Shaggy added, also dressed like a carny.

"Who?" The Tar Monster asked. "Me?"

"Yes, you sir," Cyber Shaggy replied. "Let us show you how easy it is."

Shaggy slammed the hammer down on the Tar Monster's foot and the two Shaggys ran off.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile at the Haunted House..._**

"Creepy," Cyber Daphne shivered. "Why did you pick this place to hide?"

"Me?" Daphne replied. "I was following you!"

"If you thought this wasn't a good place, you should've said something." Cyber Daphne defended.

Daphne rolled her eyes as she walked with her counterpart, but suddenly, a trapdoor opened.

"Where did that come from?!" Cyber Daphne's eyes widened.

"These fun houses have all sorts of trapdoors," Daphne replied as she closed the door. "Let's keep an eye out for any more."

* * *

The two then continued to walk through the fun house.

"Oh, no!" Cyber Daphne gasped.

"What's wrong?" Daphne asked her counterpart.

Cyber Daphne points at the mirror where her reflection is fat and Daphne's reflection is really skinny. "Look at how fat I am!" she then told her counterpart.

"Oh, it's just a trick mirror," Daphne smiled to her. "You look perfect to me."

"Aw, thanks," Cyber Daphne smiled back. "You too."

"Creeper!" A certain monster snarled right behind them.

"Keep away from us!" Daphne yelped.

"What do we do?" Cyber Daphne shivered.

Daphne looks down and pressed the button, then the trapdoor was opened. "Sorry, you're not our type." She then mocked The Creeper.

Daphne and Cyber Daphne blew on the Creeper, making him fall in the trapdoor.

"He's climbing back up!" Cyber Daphne panicked.

Daphne closed the door on him. Cyber Daphne smiled to that before walking off.

"That door won't hold him long," Daphne said before looking around to find herself alone. "Hey, where are you?"

Cyber Daphne was looking at the trick mirror, checking her self out.

"Come on." Daphne giggled as she pulled her counterpart away from the mirror.

* * *

On the roller coaster were the two Freds and the Gator Ghoul. The Eds were also there with the Ans with the Kanker Sisters with the Gator Ghoul.

"Are they still behind us?" Fred asked.

"Yep." Cyber Fred replied.

The Gator Ghoul growled and was climbing up to capture them.

"The walking handbag, and the ugly step-sisters are gonna catch up to us any minute!" Fred panicked.

"Fred, I regret to inform you, but our situation's gotten worse." Double D spoke up nervously.

At the end of track was a broken off rail.

"Oh, no!" Fred panicked.

"Come on, girls, you know what Mom always sez, don't let a man get away from ya!" Lee told May and Marie.

"Let's kiss them!" May gushed.

"I'm scared, girls!" An yelped.

"I hate to reduce to violence, but you leave me no choice." The smart Ed said as he shot ice from his hands and froze the villains.

"Great job, Double D, but what about the rails?!" Cyber Fred panicked. "What do we do?!"

"Jump!" Fred told his counterpart.

"We're about five stories high!" Double N yelped.

"Down there!" Fred suggested as he pointed to a bounce house down below.

"One... Two... Three... GO!" Eddy signaled.

The Eds, Fred, The Ans, and Cyber Fred jumped off the roller-coaster and landed in the bounce house. Double D's hat and Double N's hat and bandanna seemed to get stuck, Double N revealing an awkward haircut and a secret birthmark from Double D's scalp.

"Don't look at us!" Double D and Double N cried out. "We're hideous!"

Fred and Cyber Fred soon took Double D's hat and Double N's bandanna so they could cover the tops of their heads.

"Thank you." Double D and Double N said as they took their hat and bandanna back.

"Wow, that was some jump." Cyber Fred commented.

"Yeah, but it beats getting eaten by an alligator." Fred told him.

"Or facing those Cootie Sisters." Eddy shuddered about the Kankers.

"The Kankers in our world are worse." Anny replied.

"Why?" Eddy scoffed. "Cuz they're boys and boys stalking you is rape, but if a girl does it to a boy, it's okay?"

"I believe they call that the Double Standard, Eddy." Double D replied.

"Whatever, Sockhead." Eddy dismissed.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile at the Wax Museum with Velma, Cyber Velma, Dee Dee, and Dudey..._**

"This wax museum is pretty creepy." Velma commented.

"At least they're not real." Cyber Velma replied.

They got near a pot of boiling hot wax.

"Eww, what's this?" Dee Dee asked. "It looks like Mom and Dad's coffee."

"This must be where they make the wax figurines from." Velma guessed.

"Hey, look at those three," Dudey said. "It looks like-"

"Old Iron Face!" Velma and Cyber Velma panicked. "Jinkies!"

"Mee Mee and Lee Lee!" Dee Dee panicked.

"Come play with us, Dee Dee," Mee Mee and Lee Lee said, sounding like the twins from Stephen King's The Shining. "Forever and ever and ever and ever..."

"Let's get out of here!" Cyber Velma cried out.

Both Velmas bumped into each other, knocking their glasses off their faces.

"Oh, no, my glasses!" Velma panicked.

"Mine too!" Cyber Velma added.

"Take this, you metal face ballet freaks!" Dudey glared as he took out his football and threw it against Old Iron Face, Mee Mee, and Lee Lee, knocking them both into the pot of boiling wax.

"Wow, thanks." Dee Dee said.

"Hey, no problem." Dudey replied.

The counterparts helped up both Velmas and put their glasses on them.

"Thanks." Velma and Cyber Velma said.

Old Iron Face and the ballerina students tried to get out of the boiling pot together, dripping in wax.

"The wax is hardening," Velma said. "They can't move."

The villains then managed to break out of the wax.

"Yes, they can," Cyber Velma groaned. "Come on!"

* * *

Meanwhile the Scoobys, Mike and Mitch were on the merry-go-round, unknowing that the pirates and Jaguaro were after them. Scooby was about to sneeze when Cyber-Scooby held his nose. Unfortunately, it was Cyber-Scooby that sneezed.

"Over here, lads!" Cap'n told his crew and Jaguaro.

"Is it me or is it getting a little hot out here?" Mitch gasped as he wiped his forehead.

"What're you talking about?" Mike asked Mitch.

"It feels like a sauna out here!" Mitch groaned as he gripped his collar.

"I feel pretty fine." Mike shrugged.

"Dude, can you stop talking so loud?!" Mitch groaned as he covered his ears.

'But I'm not even talking loud?" Mike replied.

"Yes, you are!" Mitch complained.

"Dude, I'm just talking to you normally like I always would," Mike replied. "I'm not yelling."

"Yes, you are!" Mitch told her.

"Hmm... Intense heat... Sensitive hearing... Oh, I get it now," Mike said. "He's about to turn into a werewolf for the first time."

"Oh, my God, it's getting hot out here!" Mitch snarled.

"Just let it all out, Bro," Mike told her male counterpart. "This might be for the best."

"Ugh, I wonder if this is what Jon and Janey were talking about when they said my body would start changing." Mitch groaned.

"Trust me, I know how it feels," Mike told him. "This happened to me the very first time I changed."

Mitch just shook and shuddered like he was going to be sick, though Mike knew exactly what was happening to him. He was wiping his forehead and looked up at the sky a full moon was right behind the clouds.

"And here we go." Mike said as she leaned back casually.

Mitch started to breathe heavily and growls as his eyes turned red and roared.

"There ya go," Mike said. "And don't worry about the pain, you'll get used to it overtime."

"I... I... I... Don't wanna..." Mitch groaned as he started to transform.

"It's going to be okay." Mike told him.

"This is freaky!" Mitch cried out. "I hate this!" He then looked at his hands as it was changing into paws with claws. "Oh, my God!"

"You'll be fine, kid," Mike said. "Consider this both a gift from Mother Nature and Lon Chaney."

Mitch growled as his teeth became fangs and his body cracked themselves and his bones rearranged themselves and his muscles expanded and appeared, ears became pointed, orange fur appeared all over, a tail spiked out from his spin, mouth formed into a muzzle. Mitch was breathing heavily and howled at the full moon.

"All right." Mike said.

Mitch growled as his mind was clouded and all there was his feral mind he looked at Mike, just growling since he doesn't remember anyone.

"Yeah, he doesn't remember me..." Mike said nonchalantly. "I better help him out so he doesn't kill his friends or anything crazy like that. Mitch, it's me, Mike, you know? Your counterpart from another dimension?"

Mitch snarled and grabbed the tomboy and throw her at the ticket booth.

"That's the kind of teamwork I expected." Mike deadpanned as the injury didn't even phase her.

Mitch growled and was going after her.

"Sorry, dude, but you've left me no choice." Mike said before she changed into her werewolf form as well.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jaguaro was looking for the Scoobys with Mike and Mitch when he came near a carousel. The Scoobys were nervous about the werewolf fight and got even more nervous as Jaguaro was coming after them. The Jaguro growled and chased after the Scoobys in the merry-go-round. Mike and Mitch fought each other as the Scoobys soon got off of the merry-go-round and Mitch hit the lever which made the speed increase. Scooby pulled the lever and the Jaguaro flies off the merry-go-round and landed in the milk bottle stand. Mike and Mitch were plowing on each other like Simba and Nala before they made it into the Elephant Graveyard.

"For God's sake, Mitch, it's me, Mike!" Mike told her counterpart.

Mitch didn't say anything, but roared and snarled, looking at Mike as if she was his prey.

The Freds, Eds, and Ans were soon coming over while the Scoobys looked scared.

"Don't be afraid," Fred told the Great Danes. "It's just us."

The cowardly Great Danes pointed at Gator Ghoul behind the group.

"I thought we got rid of him?" Anny said.

"I thought so too." Eddy replied.

Suddenly, the Shaggys ran into the Gator Ghoul as they rushed over.

"Go, Shaggys!" Fred cheered.

"Like, the Tar Monster is right behind us!" Shaggy yelped.

"And boy, does he look mad!" Cyber Shaggy added.

The Tar Monster was coming after them which made them run off from the monsters.

Anny stopped for a minute and looked at Mitch who was a werewolf now. "Mitch...?"

Mitch merely replied with a snarl to her.

"Mitch, it's me, Anny," Anny told her boyfriend. "Your Strawberry Shortcake!"

The pirates were right behind Anny and soon grabbed her.

"Gotcha, my dear!" The Captain smirked.

"Let go of me, you goons!" Anny demanded.

Mitch looked over as Anny was in danger, it made him think of all those times she had been stalked and harassed by Tee Kanker and how he often beat him up to make him leave Anny alone, especially during the school dance.

"What should we do with her, Cap'n?" Mate asked his boss.

"Why, she's going to be our prisoner of course." The Captain replied.

"Mitch, Baby, HELP!" Anny cried out.

Mitch soon got off of Mike and stalked toward the three pirates from Mike's island days with Lu and Og. "ANNY!" he then yelled in a demonic voice.

"Cap'n, what's that comin'?" Boss'n asked nervously.

"A wolf thing?" Mate wondered.

"A monster?" Boss'n added.

"I've never been so scared in all me life." A pink bunny puppet said behind the Pirate Captain's back.

"What was that?" Mate asked about a high-pitched voice.

"Nothing," The Captain replied. "You're just imagining things."

Mitch snarled and soon tackled after the pirates which made them all drop Anny flat on the ground.

"Oh, uh, hello there, Mr. Wolf." The Captain greeted.

Mitch roared in their faces and raised his paw with his very sharp claws, about to strike them. Mate and Boss'n screamed like little girls.

"What do we do, Cap'n?!" Mate and Boss'n panicked.

"Run for your life, lads, but your captain first!" The Captain replied before running ahead of them.

Mitch snarled and was about to go after them, but saw something else. The Pirates ran away, but bumped into Mike who smirked.

"Hi."

"Another wolf creature!" Boss'n panicked.

"Now, now, let's not be hasty," The Captain smiled nervously. "How's about we make a deal?"

"Not interested." Mike rolled her eyes since she knew how these pirates could be.

"But it could be worth your while," The Captain insisted. "Whatya say?"

"NO!" Mike told him.

"Oh, I know, how about some turtle soup?" The Captain offered.

Mike just roared at their faces.

"Toodles..." Mate smiled nervously before dashing off with Cap'n and Boss'n.

"Those three make me sick." Mike grunted about her old pirate enemies.

"Mitch, Baby, are you okay?" Anny asked as she got up and goes over to her boyfriend.

Mitch soon found himself settling down since his girlfriend was safe. "Anny...?"

"Mitch, it's me..." Anny told her.

"Oh, Anny..." Mitch said as he calmed down before taking her hands. "Anny, are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

"I'm fine, but I'm glad that you're okay." Anny replied as she hugged her werewolf boyfriend.

Mitch hugged Anny back. Mike smiled to them, though sighed as it reminded her of the old days when she was still dating Eddy, and long before she had met Otto in Nicktropolis.

"Oh, no, I forgot all about that Eddy boy," Anny said. "He was running away from Lee Kanker and I left him behind."

"What?!" Mike asked.

"Somehow she got unfrozen and went after him!" Anny replied.

"I'll take care of it." Mike decided before going to find her ex-boyfriend to protect him from Lee Kanker since she had done it since they first met.

"So glad that you're okay." Mitch told Anny before licking her face.

"Oh, you~" Anny giggled.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile with Double D and Double N..._**

"So, you're with this Juniper girl?" Double N asked her counterpart.

"Yes, she is very protective of me," Double D explained. "She beat up Kevin and Sarah because they were going to beat me up."

"So I see..." Double N replied. "I was alone in the school green house once for the Botany Club, Judah then came up behind me... I was worried he was Larie Kanker, so I slapped him and locked myself in the green house... We then started to talk."

"You were in school alone?" Double D asked.

"It was Thanksgiving break..." Double N said.

"You don't like turkey?" Double D asked.

"No, it was my parents." Double N clarified.

"What about your parents?" Double D asked.

"They're just never around," Double N sighed. "It was Thanksgiving, and they did other things... See, my father's very business, and my mothrr's very social. So Judah invited me to have a celebration at his house even though his family is Chinese."

"I know how you feel, my mother and father are almost never around either," Double D sympathesized. "They always leave sticky notes around the house all the time."

"So, you first met this Juniper person through violence?" Double N asked her male counterpart.

"Actually, she saved me from getting beat up by the cul-de-sac kids." Double D clarified.

"And that was how you met?" Double N asked.

"Yes, she even makes time to spend with me, even as the Te Xuan Ze." Double D nodded.

Double N took a long look at him as they walked off together.

* * *

An and Ed were bonding the same way as they actually sounded intelligent when talking to each other because they had the same personality.

"Your group of friends sound like interesting people." An said to Ed.

"Mike is a good leader," Ed smiled. "The best leader we ever had."

"Nothing's better than chickens though." An smiled simply.

"I love chickens!" Ed beamed.

"Mitch has always been the best leader for our group of friends." An said.

"Mike's the best," Ed smiled. "She makes me feel safe like when Mom tucks me in with an old blanket and kisses my cheek before chugging mouthwash."

"Mitch is the best," An said. "I bet that he could beat Mike in sports."

"No, Mike is the best!" Ed argued with his female counterpart.

"No, Mitch is!" An argued back.

"Mike!"

"Mitch!"


	10. Chapter 10

**_At the carnival..._**

"Scooby Doos!" Shaggy called out.

"Where are you?" Cyber Shaggy added.

"I just wonder where they are?" June wondered.

"Here we are!" Scooby and Cyber Scooby replied.

"There they are." The group said.

"Come on, Scooby!" The Shaggys called out for their canine best friends.

Both Scoobys ran over there and tackles their best friends and licked them in the face.

"Now that we're all here, there's still one last monster to face." Fred said.

"The Phantom Virus." Double D nodded.

"All we have to do is finish this guy off?" Eddy replied. "Piece of cake."

"Hey, what's this?" Dee Dee felt something in her pocket before taking it out. "Oh, I still got the magnet that Professor Kaufman gave me!"

"You had the magnet all this time and forgot about it?" Velma asked her.

"I was too busy being scared when Mee Mee and Lee Lee showed up." Dee Dee defended.

They noticed that their cyber-counterparts are in a daze due to the magnet.

"What's going on here?" Daphne asked.

"The Cyber gang is made out of electromagnet energy, so it's effecting them from the magnet." Double D explained.

Dee Dee then put the magnet back in her pocket which made the cyber gang go back to normal.

"What's this about a magnet?" Cyber Shaggy asked.

"Hey, we have a way to beat the Phantom Virus now." Fred realized.

"And we know he's guarding the Scooby Snacks in there." Velma added.

Cyber Fred was about to follow them, but Fred stopped him.

"We need your gang to stay here." Fred said.

"You don't want us to help you?" Cyber Daphne asked.

"We wouldn't want you to get hurt by the magnet again." Daphne replied.

"What magnet?" Cyber Daphne asked out of confusion.

"Oh, never mind." Daphne giggled.

"But what about our counterparts?" June asked. "Should they come with us?"

"Maybe they should stay with the cyber gang just in case." Double D suggested to his girlfriend.

"No way, dork, we're going with you." Dudey replied.

An nodded in agreement with her boyfriend.

"I think they should come with us, we could use all the help we can get." Xandir suggested.

"But they're part of the game, aren't they?" Double D asked. "What if they get affected by the magnet?"

"No, we won't, my boy," Xiomara told him. "We are from a different universe, so we should be fine."

"I agree with Xandir," Mike agreed. "We need all the help we can get."

"Just be careful, all right?" Xandir asked his long-lost sister.

"I've spent my whole life being careful," Xiomara told him. "This will be a picnic compared to what I've faced before since we were separated after our birth."

Everyone, minus the Cyber gang, then went inside the video game arcade.

"Wow, check out these video games." Eddy commented.

"Reah!" Scooby giggled in agreement.

"Ugh..." Judah groaned. "Man, my stomach is killing me for some reason."

June paused for a moment. "Does it feel like you have knives stabbing it and you're getting cold chills down your spine?"

"Yeah..." Judah hugged himself. "Ugh... I want my Low Yeh..."

"Then that means it's about time for you to become the next Te Xuan Ze just like me." June told him.

"Does this stomach ache have to happen?" Judah complained.

"Yeah, I'm sorry," June replied. "It happened to me when I was a little kid when my brothers and I visited my grandmother."

Judah soon yelled out before his eyes widened and they seemed to become spirals as his body glowed and white streaks seemed to come into his black hair just like when June was a little kid when she became the Te Xuan Ze.

"Judah!" Double N cried out.

"What?" Judah asked her. "Is something wrong, Babe?"

"You have some white streaks in your hair." Double N pointed out.

"That's normal, that just means it's his time." June told Double N.

"Does anyone else feel cold right now?" Dudey shivered.

"I feel that too." Double N replied.

"I... I..." Dudey said before sniffling. "Ah... Ah... ACHOO!" He then sneezed ice from his nose and hands, accidentally freezing Anny.

Anny was so mad about that that her whole body turned red in rage and anger before she became a flame and melted the ice which became an instant puddle under her feet.

"It seems as though their powers are here," Double D said. "Just like ours."

"Of course, it was only matter of time!" June said to him. "Now they can fight for their hometown like we do as the other Howling Wolves."

"Come on, we have to stop the Phantom Virus if any of us are ever gonna get back home." Xiomara stated.

"Look, there's the Scooby Doo video game!" Eddy pointed out.

"And the Scooby Snax!" Ed added.

"Roh, boy!" Scooby smiled. "Rooby Snax!" He then rushed for the snacks only to jump back as he heard the Phantom Virus's evil laugh.

"Ready to play some games?" The Phantom Virus laughed as he came out of the game.

"No thank you." An replied.

"Guys, the magnet!" Velma cried out.

Dee Dee shivered nervously and held out the magnet, but she wasn't close enough to the Phantom Virus, so it did not work.

"Not again!" Mitch growled as he began to breathe heavily.

"You need to get closer." Velma told Dee Dee.

"That's easy for you to say!" Dee Dee called back.

"Then toss it over here!" Xandir suggested.

"Okay!" Dee Dee called out before throwing the magnet to the video game character.

"Okay, Mr. Zapper." Xandir glared as he then got closer to the virus.

"It's working!" Velma cheered. "Go get the Scooby Snax!"

"Rokay." Scooby replied.

"Hurry, Scooby!" Xandir called out. "I don't know how much longer this is going to work!"

Scooby was sneakily trying to get the Scooby Snax, but Xandir landed on Scooby and the magnet went under a video game cabinet.

"Oh, no!" Daphne gasped.

"Oh, tough break." The Phantom Virus mocked.

Mitch was growling and changing slowly.

"Mitch, are you okay?" Double N asked her friend.

"Give him some space, he'll be just fine." Mike told the others about Mitch.

Xandir was going to get the magnet, but the Phantom Virus shot beams at the screen and wires came out and tied him up.

"Xandir!" Xiomara cried out.

"Oh, tough break." The Phantom Virus mocked Xandir.

"I'll get him for you!" Xiomara promised as she drew out her sword while doing a battle cry.'

"Xiomara!" Xandir panicked for his sister.

Xiomara landed in front of the Phantom Virus without fear of course.

"Come on, let's give her a helping hand." Eddy suggested.

"You let me handle this, small fry," Anny replied. "I'm a firebender."

"Uh, yeah, well, so am I." Eddy deadpanned.

"But I'm going to be better than you." Anny smirked.

"Oh, you are on!" Eddy glared.

"Oh, boy..." Double D sighed.

"We've got to keep these two apart." Double N suggested.

"Should we help them out?" Double D asked.

"Let's." Double N agreed.

"Come on, Ed/An." Double D and Double N said.

"Okay." Ed and An replied.

The genius young teens then went with the dumb ones of their groups.

"If you thought my hitting was good, wait 'til you see my pitching." The Phantom Virus laughed as he threw blue lightning balls at them.

"Oh, yeah? Then try my fireball on for size!" Eddy said before throwing a fireball at the virus.

* * *

 ** _Outside of the arcade..._**

"Looks like they're in trouble." Cyber Daphne said.

"Like, we got to do something." Cyber Shaggy suggested.

"Right," Cyber Fred agreed. "Let's go help them."

The Cyber gang heard something and turns around and saw the villains.

"Oh, no, they're back!" Cyber Velma yelped.

Cyber Scooby secretly went into the video arcade. He was helping Xandir with the wires that he was tied up inside of.

"Scooby?" Xandir asked before he looked across to see the real world Scooby hiding underneath a table. "Cyber Scooby?"

"That's right." Cyber Scooby replied.

"It's no use," Xandir told him. "We need some wire cutters."

Cyber Scooby whimpered to Xandir.

"Wait, I have an idea." Xandir said before whispering to the cyber dog.

"Okay!" Cyber Scooby replied and then went over to Scooby and whispered the plan into his counterpart's ear.

Scooby then nodded to his cyber counterpart and agreed to do it.

"Roo-hoo!" Cyber Scooby came in front of the Phantom Virus. "Rover here!" He then dodged some beams shot by the virus.

"Scooby, what are you doing?" Velma asked.

Scooby was sneakily getting the Scooby Snax.

"Scooby, get back here!" Daphne cried out.

"You're down to your final out!" The Phantom Virus glared as he threw a blue lightning ball again, but Cyber Scooby avoided it.

Huh? I've never seen Scooby so brave," Shaggy said before he saw the Scooby he had known and loved. "Oh, I get it. That's Cyber Scooby, and that's ol' Scoob going for the snacks."

"Meddling Canine!" The Phantom Virus sneered as he fired lightning at some pinball machines, making the wires tie up the cyber dog.

"Relp!" Cyber Scooby cried out.

"Oh, no!" Xandir panicked.

Scooby grabbed the Scooby Snax and hugged it with a laugh.

" **NOOOOOOOOO!** " The Phantom Virus yelled out as that meant that the game was over for him.

"All right, Scoob!" Shaggy cheered for his best friend.

The virus screamed in agony as it starts to static into nothing, along with the monsters. The Phantom Virus will no longer do any more trouble.

"You did it!" Cyber Fred cheered. "You beat The Phantom Virus!"

"Good job, guys." Cyber Shaggy added.

"Looks like it's time for us to go home." Xiomara said.

"Already?" Xandir asked. "But we just got together!"

"Don't worry, Xandir," Xiomara soothed her brother. "I'll be back home with Mom and Dad before you know it... Say hello to everyone for me."

"I don't wanna lose you just after having you." Xandir looked like he was going to cry.

"I promise you that I will be back." Xiomara promised as she hugged her brother.

Eddy and Anny look at each other with tears in their eyes. "We're not crying!"

"Goodbye Ed Hill, Double D Vincent, and Eddy Sampson..." The Ans waved to their male counterparts.

"Goodbye, An Jaud, Double N St. Germain, and Anny Fitzgerald." The Eds told their female counterparts.

"Good luck with being the Te Xuan Ze." June told her male counterpart.

"Thanks for the help," Judah replied. "I can't wait to train with my grandfather... Um, but what about my sisters?"

"Your older sister won't know that your the Te Xuan Ze, but your little sister will and she will follow you everywhere." June explained.

"Oh, boy." Judah groaned slightly.

"Good luck." June smirked.

Judah groaned and soon went with the others. Mitch took Anny's hand as he even waved and winked to Mike in thanks for the help of the werewolf struggle. The Cyber gang and the actual gang said goodbye to each other as they were sent back into the State University computer lab.

* * *

Back at the lab, the laser beamed the gang back at the lab.

"Mike, you're back, and you're okay!" Jamie cried out as he rushed over and hugged his little sister.

"Hey, Jamie, no worries, huh?" Mike smiled as she hugged her big brother back.

"You had me scared for a little bit." Jamie smiled back.

"But Ling-Ling was there to protect Mike-san." Ling-Ling told Jamie.

Jamie smiled and pet the battle monster.

"You're back," Eric told the group. "I thought you'd be stuck in that game forever."

"Like, there's no place like home." Shaggy said.

"Everyone okay?" Wembley asked out of concern.

"We'll be fine, thank you, sir." Double D replied.

"Vell done," Professor Kaufman told the group. "You saved zhe vorld from a terrible menace."

"But did you find out who created the virus?" Bill asked.

"We got a pretty good idea." Mike replied.

"Good," Professor Kaufman stated. "Whoever created zhe virus must be punished!"

"Well, we did find some clues on the moon level, the Rome level, and the final level," Double D spoke for everyone. "In the moon level, the virus said 'Play Ball' when he attacked us. Then in the Rome level, we saw a baseball field inside the coliseum. And finally, in the final level, the virus was in a batting cage at the boardwalk."

"Does that tell you guys anything?" Velma asked the others.

"I don't get it, except that the creator might have a thing for... Baseball!" Eric said before glaring.

Bill backed up and was trying to get out of here.

"Bill!" Mike snapped.

"Not so fast, kid!" Wembley glared.

Bill then ran off like the coward he was.

"That kid is mine, all mine!" Jamie growled. "I'll get him!"

"I'm not gonna stop him." Mike told the others about her brother who was mad as heck.

"Should we help him?" Fred asked.

"Not when he's this mad," Mike shook her head. "I don't even feel sorry for Bill."

Jamie stalked after Bill to make him pay for his misdeeds.

* * *

Bill kept trying to slow down Jamie, but it would be no use in the end. The college student then came to a corner and caught his breath. "I think I lost him..."

"Not even close." Jamie said right behind Bill right now.

"You're not gonna kill me, are you?" Bill asked nervously as Jamie cornered him. "You can't kill me..."

Jamie narrowed his eyes as they turned red and growled like a savage wolf, hunting for its prey.

J-J-J-Just what the heck are you?!" Bill yelped.

Jamie didn't answer Bill, he just lunged after him to make him pay for all he had done wrong for the university and for his little sister and her friends.

"Come on, we're supposed to be friends!" Bill told him. "Old buddies! Pals, even! Come on!"

"Yeah, right, putting my little sister and her friends in danger," Jamie sneered before growling in demonic voice. " **FRIENDS ARE _NOT_ SUPPOSED TO DO THAT!**"

"Hey, come on, but it was pretty funny to see that, especially when they got chased by that T-Rex." Bill replied.

"Oh, so you think it's funny to endanger my little sister and her friends?" Jamie snorted.

"Truth be told, it was pretty funny." Bill defended.

Jamie growled as his wolf side was building up on the inside.

"Your sister should've been eaten by the T-Rex or the lion," Bill continued. "She knew too much, so I thought why not put her in the video game?"

"Screw you, Bill." Jamie grumbled.

"I'd do it again if I wanted to." Bill replied.

"Well, you just pissed me off, and **NOBODY LIKES IT WHEN I GET ANGRY!** " Jamie said.

Bill then backed up in fear and nervousness.

Jamie snarled as he came closer toward Bill as he was furious and disgusted with his so-called old friend. "I'm so angry right now that my wolf side wants to come out!"

"Uh, wolf side?" Bill asked.

"You've asked for this!" Jamie glared as his eyes flashed red before he only did this occasionally, but right now was a good idea, he was becoming a werewolf which he didn't activate as much as his sisters did in only cases of extreme emergency or necessary for missions/adventures.

" **OH, MY GOD, A WEREWOLF!** ' Bill panicked and tried to run from him.

Jamie then trapped Bill with shadows, ignoring his screams and protests.

* * *

The gang looked up and gasps a little as they saw Jamie, in werewolf form, dragging Bill to Wembley. Wembley stepped back.

"It's okay, everyone, it's only Jamie." Mike told the others.

"Jamie?" Eric asked. "Wow, I never thought you'd be a werewolf; I mean you told me about Jen and Mike being werewolves, but you? Wow, this is a surprise."

"I only become a werewolf in times of emergency." Jamie told his old friend he could still trust.

"All right, kid, you're coming with me." Wembley said as he put handcuffs on Bill.

"Bill, you were my best friend." Eric said in betrayal.

"Und one of my best students." Professor Kaufman added.

"But you didn't pick my project!" Bill glared.

"What are you talking about?" Eric asked.

"Professor Kaufman choose your video design over mine even though I been here two years longer." Bill huffed to Eric.

"Students are all equal, Bill." Professor Kaufman told the young adult man.

"People like you make me and Jane very sick and sad in this sick, sad world, Bill," Daria commented. "You created a virus all because you didn't get what you wanted. You're even more pathetic than Sandi or my sister, Quinn... Maybe even my dad, and he's a bigger idiot than Kevin or Brittany from high school."

"She has a point." Jamie smirked in agreement with Daria.

"How about you shut up, Miss Self-Esteem Crusher?" Bill scoffed. "Nobody asked about your opinon on anything!"

"And nobody asked you to do this," Daria replied. "Still a little sad you threw a childish tantrum just because Professor Kaufman wouldn't choose your project."

"So, you invented The Phantom Virus, hoping it would scare Eric away." Velma glared at Bill.

"That's right," Bill nodded. "And it worked, 'til you guys show up."

"You were afraid that we would find out who created the virus." Fred glared.

"So you beamed us into cyberspace." Shaggy concluded.

"The prize would've been all mine if it wasn't for-" Bill glared at Mystery Inc.

"Us meddling kids." Mystery Inc finished with a laugh since they had heard that line for years.

Jamie smirked and turned back to normal.

"Who wants to go to the soda shop?" Eric invited. "My treat."

"Hmm... That does sound pretty good," Jamie admitted before looking back to the others. "How 'bout it, gang?"

"Are burgers any good?" Ling-Ling asked Mike.

"Only the best, little guy." Eric told the battle monster.

* * *

They then went to the soda shop and ate lunch over there.

"I just wanted to say thank you for getting rid of the Phantom Virus, so lunch is on me." Eric told the others.

"In that case, I'll have another cheeseburger." Shaggy said.

"Two cheeseburgers." Scooby added.

"Does this place have hot dogs?" Mike asked. "I'm more of a hot dog fan than a burger fan."

"Of course." Eric replied.

"Cool." Mike smiled.

"You know, I kinda miss our counterparts," June said. "I wonder how they're doing?"

"We just saw them, June, I'm sure they're fine." Mike reminded her best friend.

"I wanted to do Midsummer's Night Dream with Dudey," Dee Dee smiled. "I was gonna be Titania and he was gonna be Oberon."

"You think that we could go to their universe sometime?" Eddy wondered.

"Maybe." Mike shrugged.

"But no scamming them." June warned.

"Who? Me?" Eddy asked innocently.

Mike and June just rolled their eyes at him.

"Uh... **DUHHHH!** Duh duh duh duh duh duh~" Ling-Ling told Eddy before humming his Oriental theme while chugging a strawberry milkshake that Mike bought for him.

"I miss An, me and her are a lot alike, but she's no Dee Dee." Ed said.

"I love you too, Ed!" Dee Dee beamed and hugged her boyfriend.

Ed laughed as he hugged his girlfriend back. Xandir pulled out his phone and got a text message saying "I'll see you at home, Love, Xiomara". This made him gasp happily.

"Someone's suddenly in a good mood." Jamie said to Xandir.

"My sister's going to be home!" Xandir beamed. "I'm so excited!"

"Your sister's coming home?" Mike smiled to him.

"Yeah, this is going to be the best time ever!" Xandir beamed. "I feel as excited as Wooldoor at The Shiny Objects Museum!"

"I'm sorry that you guys got trapped in cyberspace." Eric told the others.

"Well, it wasn't all that bad." Eddy replied.

"Really?" Eric asked.

"It was really fun going back in time." June said.

"Yeah, you did a great job on designing the levels." Eddy added.

"Thanks, guys." Eric smiled to them.

"But next time, go easier on the monsters." Shaggy suggested.

Everyone just laughed at that.

"Hey, Shaggy, I just pulled up the Scooby-Doo video game from my laptop, wanna play?" Eric offered.

"What do you say, Scoob?" Shaggy suggested. "Now that there's no creepy virus in the game."

"Mm-hmm." Scooby agreed.

"Haven't you had enough for one day?" Velma asked the cowardly duo.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy's eyes widened. "Look!"

Everyone looked at the screen and saw the cyber gang waving to them. Scooby typed something on the computer.

"What are you doing, Scoob?" Shaggy asked his best friend.

Scooby was using the computer to give Scooby Snax to his cyber counterpart.

"Now that's what I call hacking." Daphne chuckled.

"Hacking and Scooby Snacking!" Shaggy smiled.

"Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" Scooby cheered.

Everyone laughed as everyone was happy that they were having fun.

The End


End file.
